The Real Destiny
by Byzan
Summary: Minato terbangun kembali untuk menemukan... hal-hal di luar dugaannya. Dark Hour kembali. Persona-user baru. Shadow di luar Tartarus. Dan yang terpenting... dirinya. Mengapa Minato terbangun lagi? Apakah takdir bagi Minato kali ini? The Real Destiny, akan membawa Minato menuju takdir yang sesungguhnya.
1. Why did I Awake?

**Disclaimer:**

_Persona_ Series adalah milik Atlus.

**Catatan:**

Fanfiction keduaku dan yang pertama dalam fandom _Persona_ Series. Sebenarnya rencananya fanfic keduaku berada di fandom lain. Tapi berhubung aku sedang _stuck_ dalam fanfic itu, aku mencoba membuat karya lain untuk _refreshing_. Dan yang tercipta malah satu chapter yang siap _publish_. Jadi, daripada disimpan untuk menunggu fanfic yang sebelumnya sampai selesai, rasanya lebih baik ku-_publish_ saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah memainkan _game _ini sampai selesai. Mohon beritahu kalau ada kesalahan. Dan beritahu bagaimana yang benar. Akan kucoba perbaiki dan menyocokkan hal itu dengan fanfic ini.

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para _readers_ dan _reviewers_.

* * *

**Why Did I Awake?**

**By **Byzan

Minato membuka matanya perlahan. Meski dia merasa tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat lama, juga bayangan yang aneh itu, dia sama sekali tidak merasa kaku atau sulit dalam membuka matanya. Bahkan pandangan di matanya begitu jelas.

Namun, semua tampak hitam. Dan yang terpenting, hal yang pertama kali disadarinya setelah pandangan yang gelap adalah perasaan tidak menyenangkan. Perasaan yang mencekam ini, meskipun dia telah terbiasa dengan perasaan ini, tetap saja dia tidak pernah menyukai saat ini. _Dark Hour_.

Dia bangkit dengan tergesa, membuat selimut hitam yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya terbuka. Benar saja, pemandangan yang terasa hijau di sana-sini seolah ada kabut hijau yang menyelimuti dunia dan seluruh langit, darah yang berceceran tidak beraturan, dan tentu saja perasaan bahwa dirinya akan diserang kapan saja ini hanya bisa dijelaskan dalam dua kata, _Dark Hour_.

Minato melihat kedua tangannya, baju dan celananya, terpasang seragam SMA Gekkoukan. Rasanya aneh sekali dia terbangun dalam keadaan begini. Seingatnya… gawat! Dia tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi. Rasanya memori itu kabur. Meskipun rasanya jawaban itu sudah berada di ujung lidah, dia tetap tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu," Minato bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia bangkit dari kasur yang sama sekali tidak empuk–bahkan keras. Wajar saja, tempat dia berbaring tadi benar-benar terbuat dari besi. Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu, matanya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah lambing… bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi tulisan yang terpampang di bagian bawah lambang itu.

"Strega?" sebut Minato. Bersamaan dengan itu dia merasa panik. Apa dirinya tertangkap oleh Strega? Tapi, rasanya aneh. Dia tidak merasa terancam. Lagi pula, sejak kapan Strega memiliki lambang perusahaan seperti ini? Apakah ini tempat dimana organisasi bernama Strega berada? Atau itu cuma kebetulan semata, ada organisasi yang bernama Strega selain kelompok pacar Junpei berada?

"Junpei?" guman Minato, "Yukari, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aigis, Koromaru, Ken, dan Shinjiro…" Minato terus menyebut nama-nama yang dikenalnya.

"Aku mengingat mereka. _Persona_-_user_, teman-teman sekolahku, Iwatodai. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padaku?"

Minato tersentak dari pikirannya, "Yang terpenting aku harus keluar dari tempat ini. _Evoker_ dan senjata sudah ada, aku akan aman."

"Tidak ada kamera pengawas di sini, sejauh yang kutahu. Tapi, aku harus jaga-jaga kalau mungkin ada kamera pengawas lain."

Sebagian besar benda elektronik tidak berfungsi saat _Dark Hour_. Tapi melalui pengalamannya–yang sekarang ini kurang ingatan, Minato tahu kalau banyak benda elektronik yang masih bisa berfungsi saat _Dark Hour_.

"Aku bisa ketahuan jika keluar dari sini tanpa penyamaran," batin Minato. Berpikir sebentar, Minato kemudian mengambil selimut hitam yang tadi menutupinya, menyampirkannya di sekitar leher, lalu melubangi selimut pada bagian depan lehernya.

"Sekarang tali," gumam Minato sambil berkeliling mencari tali. Tapi hanya kabel yang ditemukannya. "Tidak masalah," Minato menggedikkan bahu.

Lalu lubang di selimut itu dia satukan dengan kabel yang ditemukannya. Jadilah jubah darurat yang memiliki tudung untuk menyembunyikan kepala dan tubuhnya. Sedangkan bagian yang berlebih yang menempel lantai dirobeknya dengan kasar, sehingga kakinya bisa bergerak bebas tanpa takut tersandung kain itu. Selesai. Lalu Minato mendekati pintu ruangan dan mencoba mendorong pintu ruangannya.

BRAK

Minato terkejut. Rasanya dia mendorong pintu itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi kenapa pintu itu sampai terbanting keluar? Dan lagi pintu itu terbuat dari besi padat dengan ketebalan 5 cm. Itu yang Minato tahu dengan menyentuhnya saja. Ada apa dengan dirinya. Dan kekuatan tangannya, apa–

"SIAPA DI SANA?!"

Suara teriakan lelaki itu–karena jelas itu suara laki-laki–membuat Minato berpikir cepat.

Lalu Minato menutup pintu ruangannya tadi dengan perlahan, hasilnya pintu itu malah tertutup cepat.

BRAK

"Crap!" umpat Minato.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki membuatnya bereaksi langsung dengan rencana yang terbersit di pikirannya. Minato membuka beberapa pintu yang ditemuinya secara acak agar membingungkan orang-orang yang … dari langkah kaki yang terdengar, Minato tahu bukan satu orang yang mengejarnya dari ruang utama.

"Ruang utama? Bagaimana aku tahu mereka dari ruang utama? Bahkan aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini," gumam Minato masih berlari menjauhi pengejarnya sambil tetap membuka pintu-pintu dengan keras. Minato tidak ingin pengejar mengetahui dirinya keluar dari ruangan tadi, kalau mereka memeriksanya, jubah ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Jadi dia membuat pengalih perhatian dengan pintu-pintu yang dibukanya dengan kasar.

Lalu Minato terhenti di ruang … jelas ini ruang makan. Karena banyak kursi yang mengelilingi banyak meja panjang. Dan di ujung ruangan ada semacam tempat untuk mengambil makanan. Minato mencoba mencari jalan lain. Tapi hanya ada jendela yang sangat besar yang sepertinya mengarah kepada beranda. Mungkin ini lantai dua. Kalau memang begitu, Minato merasa yakin dirinya bisa melompat dari sana.

Jadi dia mendekati jendela… untuk terkejut. Persis di luar jendela, ada banyak laser yang dapat membunyikan alarm. Jika dia keluar lewat sini, pasti akan membangunkan semua orang yang ada di sini. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau yang mengejar mereka bukan satu-satunya yang dapat bergerak bebas saat _Dark Hour_. Berbalik? Langkah pengejarnya makin dekat. Tapi kalau diam di sini, mereka–

"Berhenti di sana," ucap sebuah suara pria–bukan suara pria yang meneriakinya tadi.

Minato terkejut, tapi sama sekali tidak berniat menghadapkan wajahnya pada mereka. Jadi dia membiarkan punggungnya menghadap para pengejarnya.

"Biar kubereskan!" suara itu lagi sambil mulai maju mendekat, terdengar dari suara langkahnya.

"Sabar!" kali ini suara wanita, "kita belum tahu dia itu apa atau siapa."

"Siapa kau?" masih suara wanita yang sama, namun dengan nada yang terkesan berkuasa, "sebutkan nama dan kelompokmu!" nadanya tenang namun sangat menuntut. Minato ingat sekali dengan suara dan nada ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menghadapnya. Bagaimanapun ingatannya sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya.

Minato memilih diam. Mungkin dengan begitu, kesan bahwa dirinya berbahaya akan muncul.

"Kau anak baru?" suara ini, suara wanita yang paling diingatnya. Tidak mungkin dia melupakannya. Tapi suaranya terkesan lebih dewasa. Jadi Minato tetap tidak mau membalikkan badannya. Masih teringat pikirannya yang kacau.

"Rasanya tadi semua orang sudah ada di kamarnya saat kita berdiskusi di ruang utama," kali ini suara berat, Minato yakin ini suara yang meneriakinya tadi.

"Jadi benar mereka datang dari ruang utama," batin Minato. Bagaimana dia tahu, dia tidak ingin bertanya pada orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, kami terpaksa menangkapmu," suara wanita berkuasa itu lagi.

"Tenang, Minato. Kau memiliki senjata dan evo…" batin Minato, "tunggu! Aku tidak memegang bahkan salah satunya," kali ini Minato mulai panik.

"Kalian bertiga, bantu aku menangkap anak itu," suara wanita yang berkuasa itu memerintah tiga rekannya.

"Kau yakin dia manusia?"tanya lelaki pemilik suara berat.

"Tidak ada _Shadow_ yang setenang itu, _Shadow_ selalu langsung menyerang atau langsung kabur. Kalaupun dia _Shadow_, kurasa kita berempat lebih dari cukup," balas wanita itu.

TAP TAP TAP

"Sial!" umpat Minato dalam hatinya. "Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir kalau aku punya senjata padahal aku tidak memegangnya."

"Kau bisa menyerah kalau mau," ucap seorang wanita yang suaranya hampir membuat Minato menoleh.

"Aku butuh senjata!" teriak Minato dalam hati. Seketika itu, dia merasakan kedua telapak tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengalir begitu saja dari sana. Benda itu dingin, pipih, dan kokoh. Minato sangat tahu benda itu, dulu dia sering sekali menggunakannya. Senjata yang merupakan pilihan utamanya, pedang untuk satu tangan. Dan kini ada di setiap genggaman tangannya.

Yang mengejutkan, Minato tidak merasa terkejut. Seolah itu merupakan hal yang sepantasnya. Tidak ada reaksi dari belakang, kecuali bunyi pedang yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya secara perlahan. Dua pedang. Lalu suara seseorang manarik tali busur panah. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau mereka melihat pedangnya. Sepertinya pedang Minato tertutup oleh jubahnya.

Tubuhnya mengeluarkan pedang, tentu saja itu hal yang aneh. Dan siapapun akan memikirkan hal tak biasa ini. Namun, di saat terdesak begini, kau akan lebih memilih tidak protes dan menggunakan senjatamu untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Empat orang di belakang, dua orang sepertinya menggunakan pedang, satu menggunakan panah, satu lagi… aku tidak yakin. Aku mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka. Terlebih dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki untuk membanting pintu-pintu itu. Tapi, mereka tampak sangat yakin akan diri mereka. Sebaiknya kugertak dulu mereka," batin Minato.

"_Don't come any closer_!" desis Minato,dia juga berusaha mencoba mengubah suaranya. Mungkin dengan menggunakan bahasa asing, suaranya akan makin tidak dikenali.

TAP

"Sukses!" sorak Minato dalam hati.

"_If you're human_, _show us your face_," ucap wanita dengan suara berkuasa itu, "_We won't hurt you if you do so_."

"Rupanya tidak," sesal Minato dalam hati, "Menyerang lawan yang ada di belakang tidak pernah merupakan keuntungan. Terlebih jarak mereka yang begitu dekat."

Minato menarik kedua pedangnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mengibarkan jubahnya ke segala arah. Suara terkejut terdengar dari belakang. Yang merupakan hal yang cukup membantu. Minato menerobos kaca di depannya tanpa ragu dengan bantuan tangannya. Alarm berbunyi dengan nyaring. Namun, Minato tidak peduli. Dia lebih memilih sepuluh orang di depannya dibanding empat orang di belakangnya.

"Tunggu!" seru seorang wanita dibelakangnya tadi.

Namun, Minato tanpa ragu sedikitpun, menginjak pagar beranda, kemudian melompat dari beranda itu. Ternyata bukan lantai dua, tapi lantai tiga. Namun, Minato tidak merasa ngeri atau takut akan terluka atau mati. Dia hanya merasakan bahwa dia bisa melewati ini dengan selamat.

"Baju SMA Gekkoukan!" teriak lelaki bersuara berat di belakangnya tadi.

Minato melupakan fakta bahwa bajunya sangat mudah , dia tidak bisa menyesali itu lagi sekarang. Dia sekarang harus fokus pada hal melarikan diri. Di bawah, dia melihat seseorang… wanita? Kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Mengejutkan. Alarm sekeras itu, yang keluar hanyalah seorang gadis yang seusia Minato sendiri. Dari instingnya, Minato menduga kalau gadis ini bukan gadis biasa.

"Mina-tan! Tolong tangkap orang itu!" ucap lelaki yang tadi ingin 'memberesi' dirinya. Cara panggil itu, Minato hampir tidak percaya ada orang sekonyol Junpei yang akan melakukannya dengan nada itu. Namun, itu tidak membuat Minato beralih pada orang itu. Nama Strega baginya jelas bukan merupakan sesuatu bagus.

Di bawah, gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tegas yang… mengerikan.

TAP

"Jangan buat dia cedera parah! Dia bagian dari kita!" entah suara siapa. Minato sibuk dengan pendaratannya yang–dengan tak wajarnya sangat mulus.

"Apa maksudnya bagian dari mereka? Apa mereka juga murid SMA Gekkoukan? Tapi suara mereka terdengar terlalu tua untuk itu," batin Minato tanpa melepas penasarannya.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Mina-tan' menyandang sebuah senjata yang dikenal dengan nama naginata. Namun, naginata itu terbuat dari kayu, bahkan bilahnya. Minato tahu bahwa bilahnya bahkan tidak tajam. Tapi itu tetap mengerikan jika kau melihat gadis itu yang sepertinya sangat akrab dengan senjata itu.

Minato 'menyarungkan' kembali pedang yang dipegangnya ke dalam tangannya. Tidak mungkin dia menggunakan pedang sungguhan untuk mengalahkan gadis di depannya. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia menyarungkan pedang itu. Dia hanya menginginkannya, dan itu terlaksana. Minato menyiapkan tangannya untuk menangkis naginata itu.

Gadis tidak nampak terkejut sedikit pun meski Minato menyarungkan pedangnya ke dalam tangannya. Mungkin dia hanya memikirkan itu sebagai keuntungan baginya. Dia tidak mempedulikan detail bagaimana manusia melakukan hal itu. Jenis prajurit yang berbahaya dan merepotkan. Terutama saat kau menjadi lawannya.

Saat berlari tepat ke arah gadis itu, Minato memperhatikan wajah serta postur gadis itu. Tingginya tidak mungkin lebih dari Minato. Gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Minato bukan tipe laki-laki mesum. Tapi dia tahu, bahwa sudah banyak laki-laki yang terpesona dengan gadis di depannya ini. Rambutnya dibiarkan bebas ke bawah, warnanya coklat kemerahan. Berkulit putih dengan wajah manis. Matanya semerah Ruby. Minato sangat kagum atas pesona yang ditampilkan gadis di depannya ini. Namun, dia tidak berniat mengalah. Keselamatannya adalah hal yang utama saat ini.

Seharusnya dampak yang diterima tangannya tidak akan terlalu buruk dengan postur gadis itu. Namun, saat Minato berada dalam jarak serangan, dan betapa gadis itu mengayunkan naginata kayu itu, Minato tahu dia salah. Kecepatan ayunan itu bukan milik orang sembarangan. Dalam satu detik berikutnya, dia menerima sabetan naginata di tangan kirinya. Tidak sakit sama sekali, meski Minato merasakan benturan di tangannya. Tapi juga bukannya tidak menimbulkan _demage_.

Dalam satu serangan itu, Minato ingat betapa dirinya bisa meningkatkan kekuatannya dalam setahun. Bagaimana dengan gadis ini? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah lebih lama 'bermain' di _Tartarus_?

Teringat akan kemungkinan itu, Minato memilih menghindari gadis itu, dan langsung berlari menjauh. Saat berlari, Minato tidak mendengar langkah kaki 'Mina-tan' itu. Minato teringat akan hal lain, _Dark Hour_, Senjata, berarti… Minato menoleh ke belakang, mendapati gadis itu menatap padanya seolah tidak akan pernah melepasnya. Benda mirip pistol di tangan kanannya diarahkan ke kepalanya. Minato melihat gadis itu, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun menarik pelatuk itu.

"Thetis!"

Suaranya indah. Bahkan saat kau sedang berada dalam posisi diserang olehnya. Minato terkejut mendapati gadis itu adalah _Persona_-_user_ juga. Muncul _Persona_ milik gadis itu.

Sosoknya seperti _Mermaid_. Rambutnya sepanjang punggung berwarna hijau laut. Terdapat Tiara putih mutiara di kepalanya. Ekor ikannya berwarna biru langit. Sementara satu-satunya pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah armor berwarna biru laut yang menutupi perut, dada, dan punggungnya. Tangannya yang putih memegang tombak biru muda yang antara ujung tombak dan gagangnya dibatasi mutiara sebesar genggaman tangan berwarna merah Ruby.

"Bufu!"

Es mulai menyelimuti kaki Minato. Biasanya, Minato akan dengan mudah menghindari kecepatan es itu. Tapi karena sangat terkejut, dia bahkan tak sempat bereaksi saat dia jatuh. Entah kenapa, Minato tidak merasa bahwa gadis itu pernah mengalami hal yang segawat dirinya. Tenaganya memang besar. Kecepatannya juga. Tapi kekuatan batin yang diperlukan untuk membuat _Persona_ semakin kuat, rasanya gadis itu tidak sekuat dirinya. Apalagi _skill_ pilihannya hanya Bufu.

Saat Minato menyadari hal itu, bilah naginata yang tadi tidak nampak, sekarang dengan manis bersandar di lehernya. Dengan wajah hampir semua tertutup tudung, Minato melihat gadis itu tersenyum puas sambil mengedipkan satu matanya sambil menunjukkan kayu yang tadi menutup bilah naginata-nya. Senyumnya sungguh manis. Terutama dari sisi yang menyiratkan kau-baru-saja-dipecundangi-oleh-gadis.

Minato pasrah saat melihat empat orang yang sepertinya tadi mengejarnya menyusul gadis itu. Di depannya yang duduk tak berdaya di bawah belas kasih naginata Minako, berdiri empat orang. Setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat dari empat pasang kaki itu.

"Terima kasih, Minako-chan!" ucap sebuah suara lembut.

"Nah, Penyusup. Selamat datang," sambut 'Junpei' dengan… ke-junpei-annya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kakak-kakak ingin aku membuka jubahnya?" tanya Minako dengan semangat dan ceria menengok pada pengejar Minato. Sangat kontras dengan tatapannya saat bertarung tadi. Manis sekali.

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Minato. Dengan sigap, dia menggapai pangkal bilah naginata Minako dengan tangan kanan, lalu dalam keadaan berjongkok dan kaki yang masih terbungkus es yang baru mulai mencair, dia memutar seluruh tubuhnya ke arah kanan, lalu tangan kirinya menampar gagang tengah naginata sehingga patah dua karena Minako juga beraksi menahan naginata-nya dengan sigap.

Namun naginata berbilah berada dalam kekuasaan Minato. Jadi Minato memutar tubuhnya lagi, dan dengan sukses mendaratkan bilah naginata pada leher Minako.

"_Drop your weapon_!" desis Minato ganas dengan mengubah suaranya lagi. Minato tetap memandang dengan dengan sebagian penglihatannya tertutup. Sehingga wajah keempat orang itu tidak terlihat.

Dengan segera, semua menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Maaf, kak…" sahut Minako menyesal.

"_Close your eyes_!" sahut Minato.

Setelah yakin bahwa semua menutup matanya, Minato mengangkat sedikit tudungnya untuk melihat wajah-wajah pengejarnya. Minato terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Empat sahabatnya dalam sosok dewasa. Junpei, Mitsuru, Akihiko, dan kekasihnya… Yukari. Atau mungkin saat ini mantan kekasihnya?

Minato terhuyung ke arah balakang tak mengerti sambil memegangi sebelah matanya. Minako yang tidak lagi merasakan bilah menempel di lehernya segera membungkuk, mengambil pedang milik Mitsuru, dan menggunakannya untuk menampar belahan naginata-nya sendiri yang berada di tangan Minato. Namun, Minato tidak memiliki niatan untuk menahan hal itu.

Suara dentangan itu membuat yang lain membuka matanya untuk mendapati sasaran mereka tidak bersenjata dan memegangi sebelah kepalanya di bagian wajah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mitsuru. Sekarang jelas kenapa suara wanita itu terkesan sangat berkuasa. Dugaan Minato sejak awal benar.

"Junpei, Akihiko-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai, dan… Yukari-chan 'kan? Suara dan cara bicara kalian hampir tidak berubah," ujar Minato masih dalam tudungnya.

"Hei, yang sopan kalau bicara, mereka itu jauh lebih tua dari kau!" sembur Minako marah.

"H-hei, su-suara itu…" ucap Yukari terbata.

"Mu-mustahil," kali ini Akihiko.

"…" Junpei dan Mitsuru bahkan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Minako bingung.

Minato mengarahkan jemarinya pada kabel yang menyatukan jubahnya. Menarik simpul itu dengan tenang dan tanpa ragu, membiarkan jubahnya terjatuh ke tanah. Menampilkan dirinya dengan seragam SMA Gekkoukan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato yang sekarang kembali kepada ketenangan wajah _emotionless_ kesayangannya.

—X—

Yukari bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya ada di depan matanya. Matanya hanya ingin bisa mengalihkan perhatian kepada apapun selain Minato–meski sia-sia. Mitsuru, yang dulu merupakan salah seorang pengagumnya, mencoba menunjukkan wajah tegas terbaiknya. Tapi yang terjadi, dia malah menunjukkan wajah yang kacau. Akihiko bahkan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini dalam wujud muda begitu?" tanya Junpei seolah memang itulah poin dari keterkejutannya.

"Stupei, apakah begitu reaksimu jika melihat seseorang yang seharusnya sudah mati?" sembur Yukari. Minato tersenyum. Itu Yukari yang dia kenal.

Junpei terdiam, bahkan Yukari juga diam, namun matanya tidak lepas dari Minato. Agaknya rasa rindu itu memang menguasainya. Dia ingin melihatnya, tapi saat Minato sudah ada di depannya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sama saja seperti Junpei, Mitsuru, dan Akihiko.

Rasanya suasana menjadi kaku. Minako yang tidak menyukai itu, mencoba bicara dengan Minato.

"Kau teman kakak-kakakku?" tanya Minako.

"Jika yang kau maksud mereka…" jawab Minato sambil menunjuk empat orang dewasa di depannya, "mungkin. Aku tidak yakin."

"Tidak yakin? Apa sih maksudmu?"tanya Minako.

"Entahlah," jawab Minato singkat.

"Kau aneh."

"Aku sering mendengarnya."

"_I wonder why_?" ejek Minako.

"Aku juga sering mendengar itu… namamu?"

"Begitu caramu bertanya nama wanita? Bukankah kau seharusnya menyebut namamu lebih dulu?" ejek Minako.

Minato hanya menggedikan bahunya. Terlihat tidak peduli.

Minako yang penasaran, malah menjawab, "Namaku Arisato Minako. Namamu, tuan sombong?"

"Arisato?" tanya Minato takjub, "kau dari keluarga Arisato?"

"Hey! Aku bertanya namamu!" balas Minako marah sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf, dia hilang ingatan lima tahun yang lalu. Orang tuanya dibunuh _Shadow_. Kami tidak bisa mengetahui siapa dia. Jadi kami yang menemukannya, menamainya dengan nama itu untuk mengenang penyelamat kami," jawab Mitusru, "Maafkan kami karena egois."

"Bukan masalah," jawab Minato tanpa ekspresi.

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan nama Arisato?" tanya Minako. Terlepas dari pertarungannya dengan Minato, rasanya mereka akrab dalam pertengkaran mereka.

"Arisato Minato," ucap Minato santai.

"Aku tahu dia, namaku terisnpirasi darinya. Semua warga S.E.S mengangguminya."

"S.E.S?"tanya Minato.

"Strega Execution Squad," jawab Minako seolah itu adalah hal yang seharusnya diketahui semua orang, "itu nama organisasi kami."

"Strega?"tanya Minato pada Yukari.

"Untuk menghormati jalan kematian orang yang kami kagumi, Chidori. Kami mengambil nama kelompoknya," jawab Mitsuru.

"Chidori juga memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Kirijo," sahut Junpei, "dan karena kami sepenuhnya di dukung oleh Kirijo Grup, kami menghormatinya dengan ini."

"Kenapa memilih nama Strega bukannya Chidori? Dan kenapa tidak menggunakan nama S.E.E.S.? Dan lagi Strega terdengar berbahaya bagiku. Kalian pikir, kenapa aku lari-lari di lorong?"tanya Minato lagi.

"Chidori namanya, bukan nama organisasi. Lagi pula awalnya Strega dibentuk untuk menjinakkan _Shadow_, bukan sebaliknya," jawab Akihiko.

"Itu tidak menjadi beban kalian saat memberikan namaku pada gadis ini," jawab Minato.

"HAH?!" teriak Minako lepas.

"Apa?"tanya Minato.

"Orang aneh ini adalah inspirasi namaku? Lebih dari itu, dia pahlawan yang kami elu-elukan?" tanya Minako.

"Persis," ujar Mitsuru, "itupun kalau orang ini benar-benar Arisato Minato."

"Yaah… mungkin aku memang bukan dia, meski aku yakin kalau aku adalah dia," ungkap Minato.

"Aku selalu berpikir kalau dia orang yang keren," sahut Minako terduduk lemas.

"Tidak ada yang menganggapnya begitu dalam pertemuan pertama," jawab Yukari tersenyum pada Minako. Minato cemberut dalam hati mendengarnya. Meski Yukari berbalut tubuh dewasa, perasaan Minato belum berubah terhadapnya.

"He-Hey! Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mati?" ucap Minako terkejut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Minato sarkastis, lalu menoleh pada Mitsuru, "Mitsuru-senpai, bisa beritahu aku apa yang sudah terjadi?"tanya Minato.

"Tidak. Kami harus memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar Arisato Minato," jawab Mitsuru tegas.

"Aku tidak mau menceritakan obrolan 'kecil' kita sebagai bukti," jawab Minato.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Mitsuru, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu begitu." Akihiko memandang Mitsuru penuh minat.

"Jadi?" tanya Minato.

"Fuuka dan Aigis yang bertanggung jawab akan hal ini. Ikut kami," perintah Mitsuru, "Lagi pula kalau kau benar-benar Arisato Minato, kau bisa menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa hidup lagi."

"Maaf kalau nantinya mengecewakanmu," tanggap Minato.

Seiring mereka berjalan, _Dark Hour_ pun usai.

—X—

"_Ice Break_-mu berhasil, huh?" ujar Minato pada Minako.

"Kau membuat lelucon dengan nama _skill_ _Persona_?"tanya Minako.

"Tidak," jawab Minato dengan santai. Minako tidak ambil pusing dengan jawaban itu.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kalau dia Minato-kun, bahkan Juno juga memberikan reaksi yang sama. Tapi, dia rasanya agak berbeda," jelas Fuuka.

"Aku juga merasa berbeda," ujar Minato mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke samping, telapak tangan lurus dengan tangannya. Seketika, dua bilah pedang muncul dari kedua tangannya, lalu berputar sedemikian rupa hingga Minato dapat menggenggamnya dengan sempurna.

Semua terkejut, bahkan Minako. Minato menoleh pada gadis itu, dan merasa apa yang dipikirkannya tentang jenis prajurit tadi itu salah.

"Android?" komentar Aigis. Aigis memakai baju, dulu dia tidak akan menggunakannya jika berada di asrama. Dia terlihat lebih manusia. Kakinya seperti manusia–dia memakai sandal untuk alas kakinya sehingga jemari kakinya terlihat, benda mirip Headphone di kepalanya pun hilang. Meski tingginya masih tetap setinggi yang Minato kenal. Dia terlihat semanis yang Minato ingat. Mungkin lebih manis lagi karena dia terlihat tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang seperti robot. Lebih dari itu, wajahnya makin berekspresi. Bahkan lebih ekspresif dari wajah Minato yang… mantan manusia?

"Ukh!" Minato memegang kepalanya seketika, bukan sakit yang dirasakan. Hanya keterkejutan yang seolah ada memori yang diputar di otaknya. Dalam memori itu dirinya menggambarkan dirinya sesosok Android.

"Minato-kun?" tanya Yukari khawatir.

"Tidak apa," ucap Minato sambil menoleh pada Aigis, "Aku yakin bahwa aku seorang Android."

Minato merasa Mitsuru yang merupakan pemimpin Kirijo Grup dapat menjelaskan, tidak, mungkin semua kenalannya bisa. Tapi, memorinya belum pulih seutuhnya. Meski dia sekarang tahu kenapa dia merasa memiliki senjata serta _Evoker_.

"Aigis, bisa beritahu apa yang diperlukan?" tanya Minato mengarahkan seluruh jari tangan kanan menghadap ke atas dan telapak tangan mengarah pada Aigis.

Aigis menoleh pada Mitsuru, meminta persetujuan. Mitsuru mengangguk. Sekarang, Aigis yang nampak ragu untuk memberikan apa yang diminta oleh Minato.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Kau tahu, urusan manusia laki-laki dan wanita ketika berhubungan?" ujar Aigis tersipu, "Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa memikirkan kalau yang akan kita lakukan mirip dengan hal itu."

Sekarang giliran semua orang yang tersipu, bahkan Minato merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Semua tahu bahwa Aigis selalu terus terang, tapi pemikiran Aigis sama sekali tidak membantu mereka mengabaikan kesan Aigis. Meski hal yang akan dilakukan Minato dan Aigis adalah rahasia para Android dan Kirijo Grup, sepertinya orang yang ada di sini saat ini adalah orang yang dipercaya dapat menjaga rahasia itu. Sehingga mereka bisa tersipu karena mengerti.

"Jangan pikirkan itu," ujar Minato kembali pada _poker face_-nya. Meski hatinya–kalau dia memang masih punya hati–sangat terganggu. Lalu, dari kelima jari Minato, keluar besi-besi kecil yang tak lebih besar dari batang korek api.

Aigis mendekati lima jari kanan Minato dengan lima jari tangan kirinya yang membentuk lubang-lubang yang cocok dengan besi-besi kecil di tangan Minato.

Lalu terhubunglah sana, Minato mempelajari bahwa _Shadow_ muncul lagi lima tahun lalu, diri Aigis yang dimodifikasi sehingga rupanya makin mirip rmanusia yang disebut Android. Sepuluh tahun lalu, bagaimana dia mati. Dan banyak hal lainnya, salah satunya perasaan Aigis pada Minato. Dan betapa dia bahagia melihat Minato lagi.

Minato menjauhkan jemarinya dari Aigis. Aigis pun terkejut, "Itu belum semua, Minato-kun."

"Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang butuh kuketahui," ujar Minato perlahan.

Minato melihat sekeliling ruang rapat yang mereka tempati. Saat masuk asrama S.E.S ini, semua orang melihat dirinya dengan senjata yang tersandang. Besar kemungkinan mereka terbangun karena alarm yang sengaja diaktifkan olehnya. Sampai di ruang utama, terpampang nama-nama pahlawan yang gugur dalam pertarungan melawan _Shadow_. Hanya nama tanpa foto. Dan itu sudah lebih dari dua puluh orang termasuk dirinya, Chidori, Shinjiro, dan Ayah Mitsuru.

Dia tahu bahwa lima tahun lalu, Minako ditemukan di depan Asrama Iwatodai saat kelompok S.E.E.S menyadari _Dark Hour_ muncul lagi. Minato tahu bahwa _Shadow_ yang sekarang terdapat beberapa jenis yang dibedakan dari cara memangsa makanannya. Ada yang memakan pikiran manusia, ada yang memakan manusia, dan ada yang melakukan keduanya. Parahnya, para _Shadow_ tidak lagi hanya di _Tartarus_, _Tartarus_ sudah menghilang. _Shadow_ berkeliaran di mana-mana tiap _Dark Hour_. Bahkan _Tartarus_ sudah tidak ada.

Dan yang terpenting, kemampuannya sebagai Android didapat karena tubuhnya diciptakan oleh Kirijo Grup atas permintaan anggota S.E.E.S. tepat lima tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Aigis juga mendapatkan tubuh barunya yang lebih manusia. Yang menarik, mereka menghentikan proyek itu karena Minato versi Android tidak mungkin sama dengan yang asli. Selain itu, membuat Minato hanya akan menjadikan mereka melihat masa lalu terus. Saat proyek dihentikan, yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam dirinya hanya program aktifnya. Sehingga seluruh program yang bersifat pasif dapat berjalan dengan baik.

"Apa lagi yang baru?" tanya Minato akhirnya.

"Junpei seorang pelawak yang sukses," celetuk Aigis tersenyum… aneh.

"Kau serius?" tanya Minato.

Aigis menggedikkan bahunya, "Kau bisa tanya langsung pada orangnya."

Minato agak terkejut. Meski cara bicaranya berubah, dia mengharapkan Aigis menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu dia menoleh pada Junpei dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Yaah… aku cukup sukses di dunia karir. Tapi dalam percintaan bahkan aku masih memimpikan Chidori," jawab Junpei menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Minato menoleh pada Mitsuru.

"Aku masih pemimpin Kirijo Grup, dan aku akan menikah satu bulan lagi. Aku sendiri masih bingung kenapa aku menyutujui hal itu," Mitsuru mengakhiri dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, nee-chan. Lihat! Akihiko-nii jadi cemberut begitu," sahut Minako tepat di depan Mitsuru dengan wajah iseng.

Minato menoleh pada Akhiko.

"Aku akan menikahi Mitsuru bulan depan, meski aku hanya seorang Polisi," ucap Akihiko.

Minato tersenyum, "Kau seorang inspektur 'kan? Bukan jabatan yang rendah."

Minato melirik pada Yukari yang… sepertinya menghindari Minato. Yukari memandang ke mana saja asal bukan Minato.

"Mungkinkah…" pikir Minato.

"Aku bersekolah lagi, di Gekkoukan sebagai murid SMA. Tentu saja, data diriku yang dulu sudah dimusnahkan," ujar Aigis. "Bagaimana denganmu, Minato-kun?" tanya Aigis penuh harap. Tapi, Minato tahu, Aigis bertanya hanya untuk mengalihkannya dari menanyai Yukari.

"Tidak heran Nyx kabur lima tahun lalu…" ujar Minato, "ternyata ada _Arcana_ milikku yang melemah."

"Apa?" tanya yang lainnya, "Nyx yang telah kau segel itu?"

"Jadi karena itu aku bisa kembali ke dunia ini?" tanya Minato pada diri sendiri. Suaranya menunjukkan emosi. Yang merupakan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Minato-kun…" ujar Fuuka cemas.

"Aku lebih memilih tidak kembali jika aku akan mengetahui kenyataan ini, meski aku akan menerimanya seperti biasa," Minato masih bergumam dengan dirinya.

"Kuharap kalian tidak pernah terpikir untuk membuat tubuh ini di masa lalu," ucap Minato diakhiri dengan air mata yang menetes juga _deathglare _pada semua orang.

Semua terkejut. Semua takut. Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari pada seseorang yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi, sekarang sedang marah menatap kalian. Terlebih dia adalah sosok terkuat diantara mereka dahulu.

"Aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk membantu kalian kali ini. Silahkan bertarung dengan Nyx sampai sekarat," ujar Minato sambil menengok pada anggota S.E.S. tanpa melepas _deathglare_-nya.

Saat berada di depan pintu, Minato memcoba menarik gagang pintu untuk membukanya. Terkunci.

"Arisato, tolong jawab permintaanku sebelum kau pergi," ujar Mitsuru sambil mengeluarkan kunci yang dipegangnya.

"Pikirmu aku butuh kunci untuk pergi dari sini?" ejek Minato dengan wajah datar.

TOK….TOK

Minato mengetuk pintu dengan jari telunjuknya secara tidak ada orang di balik pintu. Dan dengan lambaian ke depan, dia memaksa pintu terbuka ke arah yang bukan semestinya. Pintu yang terbang itu tiba-tiba terbelah dua. Terlihat sosok dewasa dengan pedang satu tangan, membelah pintu tersebut.

Pria itu berambut abu-abu. Tatapan yang datar, hampir sama seperti Minato. Namun, ekspresinya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu datar.

"Keluar dari ruang rapat," jawab Minato tak kalah datar.

"Apa kau tidak tahu di sini banyak anak-anak?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Strega," lalu Minato menengok ke belakang, "sampaikan salamku untuk Ken."

Lalu Minato melangkah menuju tengah-tengah ruang utama. Melihat papan nama-papan nama pahlawan S.E.S. dengan tidak suka. Dalam satu lompatan, dia berhasil mencapai papan tertinggi–kurang lebih dua setengah meter, papan dengan namanya. Dia mencabut papan itu, dan saat sampai di bawah, dia melemparkannya ke arah mantan anggota S.E.E.S. dengan cepat.

TANG

Aigis menangkis lemparan itu, Minato tahu bahwa kecepatan reaksi Android diatas manusia, jauh diatas manusia. Yang membuat Minato terkejut adalah tatapan terluka dari Aigis. Namun, saat ini Minato tidak mau mempedulikan sahabat sebangsanya itu.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"KAU INGIN PERANG?"

"BERANI SEKALI MEMPERLAKUKAN ARISATO MINATO BEGITU!"

Teriakan itu dikeluarkan oleh orang yang berada di ruang utama. Sepertinya mereka serius, karena mereka menyiapkan senjata mereka. Dan itu hanya menambah kemarahan Minato.

"DIAM!" teriak Minato.

_Poker face_ milik Minato bertahan–yang merupakan hal luar biasa dalam teriakan yang keras itu. Amarahnya tidak terbendung lagi. Rasa amarah yang berbeda. Tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan terluka karena dikhianati oleh Yukari. Rasanya… Minato tidak tahu. Sepuluh tahun dia menjaga perasaan untuk Yukari sambil bertarung dengan Nyx dalam keabadian, tanpa harapan usai. Sekarang setelah kembali, dia hanya mendapati Yukari sudah memiliki pasangan.

"Arisato Minato? Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kalian dari Nyx itu kah?" desis Minato. Rasa kesalnya dia tumpahkan pada hal lain. Seolah itu akan menyembunyikan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia menyelematkan dunia! Jangan kau pikir kau sekarang masih ada jika bukan karenanya!"

"Nyx terbebas," balas Minato, "Jangan memujanya terlalu tinggi."

"Apa-apaan–"

"Jika kalian masih ingin bertarung melawan _Shadow_, bersiaplah menghadapi Nyx. Tentu saja jika kalian memiliki kemampuan untuk menyegel makhluk itu, kalian harus cukup berani," ujar Minato dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu balasan dari mereka.

"Kembalilah kapanpun kau ingin, Mi–" suara itu terputus sesaat, "Kembalilah! Kami akan membutuhkanmu," ujar Yukari dari belakang Minato.

Minato hanya mendengus dan tetap berjalan membiarkan semua orang yang menatap dengan permusuhan. Bahkan pembelah pintu berambut abu-abu pendek itu membiarkan Minato melewatinya.

—X—

"Kenapa kakak membiarkannya pergi?" tanya seorang anak seusia SD pada Mitsuru yang terkenal tegas.

"Tidak apa, dia bukan orang jahat," ujar Mitsuru ramah.

"Tapi–"

"Tidak apa. Kita percaya pada mereka saja. Segalanya selalu berjalan baik ketika kita melakukan itu bukan?" ujar pria berambut abu-abu.

"Terima kasih, Narukami," ucap Akihiko tulus.

"Semua, silahkan istirahat," ujar Fuuka pada semua orang.

Dalam keadaan orang-orang yang beranjak menuju kamarnya, ada saja berkasak-kusuk.

"Manusia macam apa yang menerbangkan pintu seperti tadi?"

"Dia itu siapa sih? Kok bisa lompat setinggi itu?"

—X—

Minato keluar dari asrama S.E.S. dan melihat bahwa bangunan itu tepat berada di sebelah SMA Gekkoukan. Hal yang tidak diperhatikannya saat keluar dari asrama saat bertemu Minako. Kemudian, dia berjalan menuju sekolah itu. Nostalgia? Bukan, rasanya tidak tepat disebut begitu. Lebih seperti ingin menyendiri di tempat dimana tidak ada orang. Sekolah jam seperti ini pasti tidak ada orang.

Sesampainya di gerbang, dia tidak repot memanjat atau menghancurkan gerbang untuk menarik perhatian. Dia langsung melompati gerbang tanpa ancang-ancang. "Sepertinya menjadi Android tidak begitu buruk," batin Minato menghibur diri.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah, dia memilih untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding sekolah. Mencoba tidur. Dia tidak merasa dingin. Saat Minako menyerangnya, dia tidak merasa sakit. Mungkinkah 'kulit'-nya tidak dapat merasakan sesuatu lagi? Minato tidak tahu dan memilih tidak begitu memikirkannya. Ada hal lain untuk dipikirkan.

"Kenapa aku hidup kembali?" gumam Minato.

"Kenapa aku terbangun dari takdirku?" batin Minato sambil menaruh tangannya pada lututnya, dan wajahnya pada tangannya.

Why did I awake?

**Bersambung**

* * *

Bagaimana?

Um… agak janggal kurasa. Dan masih kurang jelas ya? Jadi, cobalah tanyakan padaku hal apa yang kurang jelas itu dalam _review_ kalian. Jadi, mungkin nanti bisa kujawab dalam _chapter_ berikutnya. Atau mungkin itu bisa jadi bahan untuk _chapter_ atau cerita berikutnya.

Oh, aku akan mencoba meneruskan fanfic sebelumnya juga. Meskipun aku ragu tentang _progress_-nya. Bagaimanapun, fanfic yang _stuck_ itu butuh seminggu untuk mencapai enam halaman. Sedangkan fanfic ini butuh semalaman untuk mencapai lebih dari itu. Umm… intinya, aku minta maaf kalau nanti _update_-nya akan makan waktu.

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	2. Action Time

**Disclaimer:**

Persona Series adalah milik Atlus.

**Catatan:**

_Took me too loooong time to create this chapter. Sorry guys for made you waiting so long. How long is it? One month? Oh, sorry guys…_

Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja menamatkan Persona 3 FES: The Journey. Dan harus kuakui, bagian akhirnya membuatku terharu. Membuatku makin ingin melihat Persona 5 dan mengetahui kalau Elizabeth berhasil membebaskan Minato dari takdirnya yang kejam.

Karena itu, aku harus membuat perubahan di sana-sini dalam chapter ini. Bukan alasan untuk keterlambatanku? Bagaimana dengan ini, aku banyak pekerjaan dari kantorku. Bukan juga? _Well_, aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Hahaha…

Selanjutnya, The Answer yang akan kuprioritaskan di atas Persona 4. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan karena ketidaktahuanku nantinya. Mohon bimbingan kalian ya?!

Dalam chapter ini… aku mencoba membuat beberapa aksi. Tidak terlalu seru mungkin. Apalagi hanya sedikit. Pertarungan Minato vs Minako sebelumnya, mungkin lebih seru. Tapi… aku harus tetap mencoba 'kan? Paling tidak, untuk membuat kalian terhibur. Juga membantu kepenulisanku dalam mendeskripsikan aksi.

Sebelumnya, mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, mengapa Minako tidak memiliki Orpheus sebagai _Persona_-nya. Itu kulakukan dengan sengaja (You don't say…). Intinya, aku tidak ingin ada yang memiliki _Persona_ _basic_ yang sama. Untuk Orpheus, aku memberikannya untuk Minato. Dan Tethis, kuberikan untuk Minako. Bagi yang tidak tahu, Thetis merupakan ibu dari Achilles. Kalian tahu Achilles? Kuharap tahu, kalau ingin kuberi tahu sampaikan dalam review kalian ya…

Ah, mungkin nantinya aku tidak menggunakan Persona 4 sebagia rujukan _Persona _yang akan muncul di dalam cerita ini. Tentu saja pengecualian bagi Izanagi dan teman-temannya dari kelompok Investigation Team. Bagi kalian yang kecewa, aku minta maaf. Aku belum memainkan Persona 4. Yaah… mungkin baru sebentar, tapi aku tetap belum mengenal mereka.

Jadi… begitulah. Hahaha… Oh ya? Review kalian akan kubalas lewat chapter ini. Ini dia.

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

**Sp-Cs: **Hoo? Kita punya ide yang sama? Waah… ketemu sama orang yang punya ide sama lagi. Mungkin nanti kamu bisa memberi masukan ya?

Kenapa kamu tidak buat saja fict itu? Mungkin akan menarik membaca fict dengan ide yang mirip. Aku juga tidak mau Minato berakhir sedih begitu. Egois memang, meski mungkin itulah akhir yang paling cocok untuk pejuang.

By the way, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Sp-Cs-san? Atau apa?

**gekkoukan: **Yup, Minato Android, untuk alasan kenapa jiwanya bisa masuk dalam Android itu, akan diceritakan nanti. Mungkin tidak sebentar, tapi akan kuceritakan. Oh, anggota Invetigation Team juga akan masuk kok. Meski aku hanya menonton film-nya sih…

**IarIZ: **Waah… akan kucoba untuk membuat fic ini bagus. Mohon dukungannya ya…

Ada keanehan? Apakah ada informasi yang salah? Atau idenya yang aneh? _Well_, kalau soal ide, mungkin sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Maaf ya…

Uhm, aku juga berharap fic ini bisa sampai selesai. Aku gak mau sampe 'DISCONTINUED', soalnya aku juga pernah ngerasain ngebaca fic yang putus. Kan jadi kesel dan gak puas. Jadi, akan kucoba untuk IarIZ-san untuk membuat fic ini tetap lanjut.

**Sligain: **Menarik adalah kata pujian yang sangat tinggi buat hasil karyaku. Terima kasiiih!

Oh, soal alasan Nyx kabur, aku sudah memkirkannya. Kalau alasan ini memang terlalu remeh, aku memang berpikir demikian. Maka nantinya akan kusampaikan alasan yang… cukup. Hahahaha… terima kasih…

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para _readers_ dan _reviewers_.

* * *

**Action Time**

By **Byzan**

"Minato-kun…" sebuah suara membangunkan Minato. Minato membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Bukan karena mengantuk. Hanya karena malas saja.

Di depannya, nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang. "Elizabeth?" itulah pikiran pertama yang menyergapnya. Bagimanapun, dia biasa terjaga di Velvet Room jika sedang tidur.

Gadis itu tersenyum, tampaknya mengerti mengapa dirinya disangka orang lain, "Bukan." Gadis itu menjawab dengan singkat saja.

Saat dirinya tersadar sepenuhnya, dia terbangun dengan cepat. Tatapannya menjadi awas. Terlebih mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di belakang gadis berambut pirang tadi, "Fuuka?" desis Minato. Gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu terlihat sedih atas perlakuan Minato.

"Dan Aigis!" ucap Aigis ceria menghalangi pandangan Minato terhadap Fuuka. Jelas sekali ingin menetralisir suasana.

Dengan tatapan datar, Minato bertanya, "Mitsuru menyuruh kalian membawaku kembali?"

"Minato-kun…" ujar Fuuka sedih, "tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku–memaafkan kami karena melukaimu? Kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian."

"…" Minato tidak menjawab. Matanya tidak menunjukkan emosi–yang merupakan hal bagus, mengingat itulah Minato yang biasa.

"Jadi… kau memaafkan kami?" tanya Aigis.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," balas Minato cepat, seolah dia sudah mengetahui pertanyaan itu akan datang. "Mau apa kalian?" tanya Minato lebih lanjut.

"Aku ingin memeriksa apakah ada kerusakan di lenganmu yang terpukul Minako-chan," ucap Fuuka, "aku–sebagai pemimpin pembuatan Android bisa membantumu."

"Aku tidak merasa sakit," elak Minato.

"Tentu. Kau juga tidak bisa mencium bau parfum yang kukenakan. Juga tidak bisa merasakan suhu udara yang dingin. Bahkan jika kau mencoba makan, kau tidak akan merasakan apapun," komentar Aigis tanpa nada tidak menyenangkan.

"…" Minato diam. Tanda dia belum puas dengan pernyataan itu.

"Singkatnya, ketiga indra-mu belum kupasangkan, Minato-kun. Hanya penglihatan dan pendengaranmu yang berfungsi," ucap Fuuka.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Minato.

"Tepat sebelum kupasang, kami berhenti melanjutkan pembuatan… kau tahu maksudku," ucap Fuuka merasa tidak enak dengan kata-kata 'pembuatan'.

"Jadi sekarang kau ingin memasangkannya? Sekaligus memperbaiki apa yang salah pada lenganku?" tanya Minato membaca aliran pembicaraan.

"Persis," jawab Aigis senang.

"Aku harus 'dimatikan' terlebih dahulu untuk itu kan?" tanya Minato, lebih seperti mencoba meyakinkan diri.

"Umm… benar. Kenapa?" tanya Aigis.

"Saat aku 'mati' kalian bisa membawaku kemanapun kalian suka. Kalian tahu aku tidak bodoh. Jangan berpikir kalian bisa membawaku ke tempat itu," ucap Minato penuh curiga.

Fuuka nampak terkejut. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Tapi Aigis lebih tampak terluka oleh perkataan itu. Wajahnya dialihkan ke arah lain.

"Minato-kun… kami minta maaf telah membuatmu begini. Kami hanya bisa mengharapkan kau memaafkan kami," Fuuka berhenti sejenak. Matanya mulai berair.

Sambil terisak, dia melanjutkan, "Tapi… kumohon, meski kau tidak memaafkan kami, setidaknya percayalah pada kami, padaku. Kau sahabatku, sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Bahkan aku ragu akan ada orang yang mengerti aku lebih baik dari dirimu," Fuuka terisak lagi.

Minato berpikir. Fuuka adalah orang paling terakhir yang dipikirkannya akan berbohong pada orang lain, terutama padanya. Dia terlalu baik untuk berbohong. Tapi, Minato tetap tidak tahu bagaimana Fuuka yang sekarang. Aigis, sama seperti Fuuka. Dia terlalu terang-terangan. Tapi, itu adalah masa lalu. Bagaimana jika mereka telah berubah.

Lalu Minato teringat metode paling aneh untuk membuktikan hal itu. Dia memejamkan mata, memeriksa apakah dia bisa menemukan Persona dengan _Arcana_ _Priestess_ dan _Aeon_. Dia pernah mengalami hal yang menyebalkan. Ketika _Social Link_ yang dia bangun bermasalah, dia akan kesulitan bahkan untuk menemukan _Persona_ dengan _Arcana_ tersebut dalam dirinya. Dan saat ini, terlalu mudah. Dia bisa saja mencoba mengeluarkan _Persona_ itu. Namun, di luar _Dark Hour_, Minato tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian. Bawa aku kemanapun asal aku tidak bertemu yang lain. Kalian… aku percaya pada kalian berdua," ucap Minato akhirnya. Wajahnya datar, namun jelas tidak ragu.

"Terima kasih, Minato-kun," ucap kedua gadis di depan Minato, dan Fuuka menghambur memeluk Minato.

"Kau lebih tinggi dariku sekarang, Fuuka." Minato tidak membalas pelukan Fuuka.

Fuuka tersenyum. Itu Minato yang dikenalnya. Selalu saja mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga. Fuuka melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Minato dengan perasaan puas.

Aigis memeluk Minato setelah Fuuka. Mengejutkan memang bagaimana Aigis berubah begitu banyak. Dia terlalu manusiawi, bahkan bereaksi seperti manusia. Minato berpikir, apakah semua Android seperti Aigis. Aigis melepas pelukannya, mencoba tersenyum percaya diri. Dalam pelukan tadi Aigis hanya tersenyum pahit. Menyadari posisinya yang tidak seberapa dibanding Yukari dalam hati Minato dengan melihat reaksi Minato yang tidak membalas pelukannya.

Mereka menatap Minato dengan tatapan terima kasih. Air mata membekas di wajah keduanya. Bahkan Aigis. "Dia makin manusia, menunjukkan emosinya begitu mudah. Beda denganku yang lebih mirip manusia(robot? Android? Terserah.) yang hampir tidak memiliki emosi," batin Minato.

"Hari apa sekarang? Tanggal dan bulan mungkin? Setidaknya aku tahu ini tahun 2019 atau 2020," tanya Minato.

"Minggu, tanggal tujuh April, sekarang tahun 2020," jawab Aigis.

"Jadi tempat ini libur? Di mana kalian akan merawatku? Di sini?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak. Asrama Iwatodai, kamar Aigis. Di sana masih terurus. Dan kamar Aigis akan cocok untuk merawatmu. Aku juga akan memasukkan data yang kau perlu tahu tentang Android," jawab Fuuka.

"Ayo berangkat." Minato segera melangkah pergi.

—X—

Dalam kamar Aigis, Minato tiba-tiba teringat akan dirinya dan Aigis. Terutama perasaan yang berusaha disampaikan Aigis kepadanya. Matanya tanpa sadar menatap Aigis. Yang ditatap hanya memandang malu-malu, membuat Minato yakin kalau Aigis tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Kau siap, Minato-kun?" tanya Fuuka, sukses membuyarkan lamunan Minato. Minato menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tas yang semalam kau taruh di sini, bisa tolong kau ambilkan, Aigis?" pinta Fuuka. Aigis langsung mengambil tas yang terletak di pojok, menyerahkannya pada Fuuka.

"Baiklah, Minato-kun. Aigis akan 'mematikanmu', kau bisa duduk di sana." Fuuka menunjuk pada sebuah kursi khusus yang dahulu digunakan Aigis.

Minato berjalan tanpa membantah, meski bingung juga. Tingkahnya tetap santai meskipun dia akan di non-aktifkan sejenak.

Setelah duduk, Fuuka berujar, "Naikkan tangan kirimu seolah kau ingin membagi informasi pada Aigis."

Minato melakukannya, lalu dari kelima jari di tangan kirinya muncul lubang-lubang kecil. Aigis menggapai tangan Minato dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah siap dengan besi-besi kecil yang sama seperti Minato kemarin malam.

Minato mendekatkan tangannya pada Aigis tanpa masalah, lalu dia melihat tangan Aigis agak gemetar. Seperti ragu. Minato segera teringat apa kesan Aigis ketika melakukan ini. Spontan dia menoleh pada kedua gadis di depannya yang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

Minato mendesah, "Kumohon, jangan membuat proses ini makin sulit."

Fuuka tertawa lepas mendengar permohonan Minato yang menurutnya aneh, terutama dari mulut Minato yang tidak pernah mengeluh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Lucu saja mendengarmu mengeluh," jawab Fuuka di sela tawanya.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tertawa lepas seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya," balas Minato.

Fuuka terlihat malu, "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin bisa terlihat bahagia karena pengorbananmu. Mungkin akhirnya malah jadi kebiasaan."

"Terima kasih," ucap Minato seolah tulus, "kau bisa kembali seperti dulu sekarang."

"Tidak, itu melelahkan," ujar Fuuka tertawa kecil.

Minato menggedikkan bahunya, "Baiklah, Aigis, kita selesaikan proses ini secepatnya."

Lalu Minato meraih jemari Aigis dengan jemarinya sendiri untuk mematikan dirinya. Sedetik setelahnya, Minato tidak sanggup melakukan apapun selain jatuh lemas.

—X—

"Anak itu terlalu kuat untuk manusia," ucap Fuuka tersenyum geli.

"Ya. Lebih mirip manusia dengan kekuatan Android. Kecepatan dan refleksnya juga menyamai kami," tambah Aigis.

"Aku meremehkannya waktu itu," Minato menggerakkan lengannya yang baru diperbaiki. Sekarang rasa sakit terasa di lengannya.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau melakukannya. Laki-laki banyak yang melakukannya di klub beladiri di sekolah," tambah Aigis.

"Gekkoukan? Klub apa itu?" tanya Minato.

"Macam-macam beladiri dan penggunaan senjata, mereka menggabungkannya. Setiap orang bisa mengikuti manapun yang dipilih. Dan yang disukai Minako-chan, dia bisa melakukan sparring dengan semua orang meski senjata yang mereka pelajari berbeda," ucap Fuuka.

"Gadis yang liar," komentar Minato, yang lain tidak menyahut ucapan itu.

"Dia berlatih menggunakan naginata di sana?" tanya Minato.

Aigis mengangguk, "Juga yang lainnya. Tapi dia bilang, naginata merupakan favoritnya."

"Dia mirip denganmu dalam beberapa hal. Spesial. Sama sepertimu," tambah Aigis.

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wajah ceria seperti dia," ucap Minato sambil menoleh ke kirinya.

"Ah, Minato-kun. Ini…" ucap Fuuka menyodorkan sesuatu pada Minato.

Minato melihatnya dengan terkejut. MP3 miliknya, terlihat mulus meski sudah 10 tahun. Tidak terlihat perbedaan sama sekali dengan miliknya. Minato langsung mengambilnya cepat, memasangnya seperti biasa. Dikalungkan tanpa didengarkan karena sedang mengobrol.

"Sekarang aku merasa lengkap," ujar Minato.

"Yap. Kau terlihat lengkap." Aigis tersenyum puas.

"Ada beberapa modifikasi, tapi lagu di dalamnya tidak pernah kuubah. Meski aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kau dengarkan," ucap Fuuka tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar, Minato mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya–yang memiliki besi kecil untuk mengambil informasi–pada salah satu bagian MP3-nya yang memiliki lubang kecil seperti Android. Segera saja dia mengetahui apa bentuk modifikasi, juga seluruh lagu yang berada di dalamnya. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Mendapati–mungkin dirinya sudah ketinggalan zaman karena mendengarkan lagu sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dia hanya memeluk MP3 itu dengan sayang.

Lalu, mengejutkan yang lain, Minato bangkit dari tempat duduk, "Aku ingin ganti baju. Kalau tidak salah, bajuku masih di sini 'kan? Kalian masih ingin di sini?"

"Apa kau akan kembali ke sini jika kami menunggu?" tanya Aigis.

Minato mengangguk tersenyum, "Aku segera kembali."

—X—

Minato keluar kamar Aigis, lalu segera memasang MP3 miliknya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa mengenakannya setelah lima tahun melawan Nyx dan Erebus, juga lima tahun dalam kehampaan tanpa ada apapun, bahkan pertarungan dengan Erebus tidak ada. Minato mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dengan cepat itu, terlena dengan lagu Mass Destruction dengan kualitas suaranya yang jauh lebih baik dari yang diingatnya.

Di lantai dua, dia segera menuju kamarnya. _Arcana Lovers_ melemah, bahkan dia kesulitan mencari _Persona_ dengan _Arcana_ itu. Dia merasa harus mencari _Arcana_ itu kembali. Tidak mungkin dia melanjutkannya dengan Yukari. Pemikiran itu membuatnya depresi. Dia kesal dengan takdir yang dipilihnya yang membuat Yukari menjauh darinya. Dia kesal dengan Yukari yang sudah mengkhianatinya meski dirinya selalu menjaga perasaannya itu selama sepuluh tahun yang terasa abadi.

Minato memasuki kamarnya. Setelah menutup kamarnya, dia menuju lemari baju dan melihat baju miliknya yang terawat baik. Dia segera melepas seluruh baju seragamnya. Dan meletakkannya di tempat baju kotor. Hanya ada sedikit tanah di sana. Hadiah dari pertarungannya dengan Minako.

Dia memperhatikan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terlihat menusia. Jadi dia mengerti penyebab Aigis selalu memakai bajunya sekarang. Tapi ada perbedaan di bagian bawah dirinya. Dan dia yakin, bahwa keturunan keluarganya akan berakhir pada dirinya. Pemikiran itu makin membuatnya depresi. Bagaimana dia bisa membangun _Arcana Lovers_ jika dia tidak memiliki tubuh manusia? Tapi, dia tetap berniat mencarinya. Pemikiran bahwa dirinya tidak akan memiliki keturunan di dunia ini, membuatnya memutuskan sesuatu.

Minato segera memakai baju kaos putih berlengan pendek berwarna biru dan celana panjang abu-abu miliknya. Dan tanpa lupa, MP3 barunya yang langsung disematkan di tempatnya yang biasa.

—X—

Minato kembali ke kamar Aigis. Dia tidak berniat duduk. Entah kenapa, dia selalu lebih suka berdiri daripada duduk. Dia menatap Aigis, teringat akan mimpi aneh saat dia di-non-aktifkan. Setidaknya, begitulah pikirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan semuanya selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Minato.

"Termasuk Yuka–" Fuuka membekap mulut lancang Aigis.

Minato tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya, Aigis hampir tidak berubah. Sementara Fuuka, lebih ekspresif. "Ya, dia juga."

"Siapa yang kau ingin dengar dulu?" tanya Fuuka, ragu.

"Junpei, kudengar soal Chidori yang… dulu dia hidup lagi seingatku," jawab Minato.

Aigis dan Fuuka menghela napas panjang. "Kisah yang romantis dan menyedihkan," komentar Fuuka.

"Dalam setengah tahun, dia berhasil mengingat Junpei. Meskipun dia lupa sama sekali terhadap _Dark Hour_, Strega, dan lain-lainnya." Kali ini Aigis yang bicara.

"Aku tidak akan lupa wajah senang Junpei saat mereka menjalin kasih," ujar Fuuka meneruskan cerita.

"Namun, satu tahun setelahnya, Chidori jatuh sakit. Enam bulan setelahnya, dia meninggal karena obat-obat yang digunakannya saat bersama Strega." Aigis dan Fuuka meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan lupa wajah sedih Junpei. Kurang lebih sama seperti dulu saat dia kehilangan Chidori." Fuuka resmi menangis.

"Harus merasakan kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya dua kali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya," Minato berkomentar, meresapi perasaan itu. Sekarang, dia jadi tidak ingin menanyakan keadaan yang lainnya.

"Tapi, dia saat ini bisa menghibur seluruh orang. Kita tidak boleh malah menangisinya," ujar Aigis memaksakan senyum.

"Benar. Berikutnya siapa, Minato-kun?" tanya Fuuka.

"Bagimana kalau kau dan Aigis?" tanya Minato.

"Aku… hanya menjalankan hariku seperti biasa. Aku mengikuti keahlian dan kesukaanku pada mesin. Sekarang kau lihat, aku memberikan tubuh baru bagi Aigis dan… padamu." Fuuka mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak masalah Fuuka, aku sudah menerima ini. Tidak begitu buruk," ujar Minato. "Aku bisa berkumpul dan bicara dengan kalian lagi. Apa yang perlu disesali?" Wajahnya terlihat datar. Meski begitu, Minato masih memiliki kejanggalan di hatinya.

Fuuka tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Aku… tidak banyak yang terjadi sepertinya. Agak memalukan sih, dalam sepuluh tahun aku tidak banyak berubah. Yaah… kecuali teman sejati, rasanya tidak begitu banyak hal lainnya. Tubuh baru ini kudapat lima tahun lalu, selesai sehari sebelum pembuatan tubuhmu. Aku masuk sekolah lagi tahun lalu sebagai kelas satu," ujar Aigis menyambung jawaban pertanyaan Minato.

Minato tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya diam menatap Aigis. Awalnya Aigis diam saja, Minato memang begitu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan dia menjadi risih. Karena Minato terus saja menatap… wajahnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Aigis kaku.

"Kau tambah manis," komentar Minato akhirnya.

Aigis makin kaku, wajahnya memerah. "Ka-Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Waah," ucap Fuuka dengan wajah usil, Aigis dan Minato menoleh pada wanita itu, "Aigis tampaknya senang dipuji olehmu, Minato-kun."

"Fuuka-chan!" Aigis meneriakkan peringatan pada gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu. Wajahnya makin merah lagi. Fuuka hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Wajahmu makin memerah, Aigis. Makin terlihat manis," Minato berkomentar lagi.

"M-mi-minato-kun, kumohon…" pinta Aigis dengan wajah memelas. Kalau bisa lebih merah, mungkin wajahnya akan makin merah. Fuuka yang melihatnya makin terpingkal.

Minato tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan ucapan Aigis. Namun, dia beralih pada Fuuka. "Kau yang membuat wajahnya bisa memerah seperti itu?"

Masih tertawa sambil memaksa berhenti, Fuuka menjawab, "Ya, dan semua Andorid, tapi hanya kalau mereka sudah bisa mengembangkan perasaan mereka seperti Aigis."

"Bahkan aku?" tanya Minato menunjuk dirinya.

"Bahkan kau. Tapi, aku ragu akan dapat melihatnya," jawab Fuuka.

"Aku ragu aku bisa membuat wajahku merah lagi." Minato mengangguk.

Lalu hening. Aigis maupun Fuuka tahu bahwa saat itu, pastilah sepuluh tahun lalu, hanya saat Minato bersama Yukari. Fuuka murung karena membayangkan perasaan Minato yang sekarang. Dia juga pernah merasakannya, Minato yang memilih Yukari, meski itu hanya masa lalu. Aigis, yang hingga sekarang mencintai Minato, tidak kuasa tidak meratapi perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kesunyian yang janggal makin menguat.

"Minato-kun, kau tahu kalau Aigis hidup?" tanya Fuuka.

"_Well_, dia memang selalu hidup bukan?" tanya Minato balik, merasa pertanyaan Fuuka aneh.

"Maksudku benar-benar hidup. Kau percaya? Sebulan setelah kepergianmu, dia mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah, tapi dia tetap bisa bergerak sebagaimana tidak ada apa-apa. Dia memiliki jiwa!" ucap Fuuka. Jelas sangat senang.

"Hm… aku tahu. Saat kejadian kerusakan waktu, dia memang banyak berubah," balas Minato.

"Kau tahu? Tentang kerusakan waktu juga? Bagaimana mungkin? Kami 'kan belum cerita," ucap Fuuka, kecewa karena sepertinya Minato benar-benar mengetahuinya.

"Aku saat ini sama seperti Aigis 'kan? Aku belum diaktifkan, tapi aku sudah bangkit, bahkan bertarung. Tentang kerusakan waktu, aku membimbing kalian untuk mencapai… Erebus? Benar?" jawab Minato.

"Kau benar-benar membantuku–membantu kami kalau begitu," ucap Aigis sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yang lebih penting, sudah lima tahun berlalu, kenapa _Shadow_ masih ada? Bukankah seharusnya hanya ada dua belas _Shadow_ 'spesial', dan itu berarti paling lama dua belas kali bulan purnama, bukan? Satu tahun," ujar Minato menyampaikan argumentasinya, sekaligus mengubah topik sama sekali.

Wajah kedua gadis itu menjadi murung. "Kami memutuskan untuk tidak membunuh mereka." Fuuka mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana dengan _Apathy Syndrome_?" tanya Minato lagi, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan pilihan teman-temannya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan apapun yang dipikirkannya.

"Kami belum bisa menyembuhkannya." Fuuka mengakui.

"Apakah yang terkena _Apathy Syndrome _tidak bertambah?" tanya Minato lebih lanjut.

Fuuka menggeleng. "Kami terlalu sedikit."

"Berapa jumlah kalian?" tanya Minato.

"33 orang. Ditambah tujuh Android selain Aigis. Tapi, tidak ada yang bahkan sekuat kita dulu kecuali para Android dan orang-orang yang kami tahu memiliki kekuatan yang sama sejak lama. Usia kami beragam. Tapi itu masih terlalu sedikit untuk melindungi seluruh Iwatodai," jawab Fuuka.

"Bahkan Minako? Dan siapa orang yang kau sebutkan tadi?" tanya Minato.

Fuuka mengangguk. "Bahkan dia. Tenaganya kuat, ya. Namun, _Persona_-nya tidak seberapa kuat. Kau ingat saat kau melempar pintu di asrama kami? Orang yang memotong pintu itu, dia yang paling kuat diantara kami selain Aigis. Mungkin sekuat dirimu. Bersama kelompoknya yang juga bergabung, mereka berjumlah delapan orang, jadi kira-kira tujuh orang yang maanyamai kami. Aigis dan orang itu, Narukami Yuu, memiliki kemampuan untuk mengganti _Persona_."

Minato terlihat terkejut, namun hanya sedetik sebelum dua gadis di depannya menyadari itu. Kemudian Minato mengangguk mengerti. "_Dark Hour_ hanya ada di Iwatodai?"

"Tidak, tapi _Shadow _hanya ada di Iwatodai. Dan mereka berkeliaran dalam jumlah yang banyak, itu sebabnya sulit melwan mereka."

"Aku mengerti," ucap Minato, "tolong beritahu yang lain, aku akan tinggal di sini."

"Kau akan membantu kami?" tanya Aigis semangat.

"Rahasiakan saja pembicaraan ini," ucap Minato tersenyum pada Aigis, senyum misterius.

"Ma–" ucap Aigis buru-buru.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Aigis. Tapi lebih baik di lain kesempatan. Tentang _Wild Card_, bersama Narukami itu," ucap Minato.

"Aku sudah bicara dengannya. Lagi pula, Fuuka dan yang lainnya tahu akan keberadaan Igor dan Elizabeth, kau bisa bicara sekarang," usul Aigis.

Meski terkejut akan kabar itu, Minato menggeleng. "Bukan masalah Igor dan Elizabeth."

"Hei, kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami ya?" tanya Fuuka.

"Aku ngantuk dan ingin tidur," jawab Minato tidak nyambung.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun selain tidur saat kami bekerja. Bagaiaman kau bisa mengantuk?" tanya Fuuka dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Minato menggedikkan bahunya sambil membelakangi yang lain. "Mungkin karena sudah malam. Lagipula aku memang selalu mengantuk, 'kan? Aku yakin kau akan aman dengan Aigis bersamamu. Selamat tidur." Kemudian Minato keluar kamar Aigis dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Dua gadis yang ditinggal menatap jendela. Gelap. Mereka melirik jam dinding. Sembilan malam. Mereka begitu menikmati hari ini. Memperbaiki dan menyempurnakan Minato, dan diatas itu, obrolan mereka dengan Minato. Sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa dengan sahabat–dengan keyakinan sahabatnya tidak akan kembali–memang sesuatu yang besar dan menyenangkan. Lalu mereka bertatapan sambil tersenyum. Kesepahaman terlintas, mereka bangun bersamaan lalu melangkah untuk keluar asrama.

—X—

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Mitsuru saat Fuuka dan Aigis masuk ke Asrama Strega.

"Pertanyaanmu salah, Mitsuru-senpai. Bukankah kau sudah tahu pasti kami habis dari mana?!" jawab Fuuka geli.

Mitsuru tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Minato tadi?"

"Kau memanggil Minato dengan nama kecilnya?" tanya Akihiko.

"Senpai cemburu ya?" ujar Junpei usil.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kupikir Yukari yang akan bicara begitu," ujar Akihiko seolah tidak ada yang salah.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru mengingatkan, suaranya tegas, aura 'Ratu Es' yang begitu dingin seolah keluar dari dirinya. Mitsuru bersikap seolah itu adalah hal yang serius, yang memang baginya adalah hal yang serius.

"Eh? U-uuh… Yukari… aku, umm…" ujar Akihiko gelagapan. Takut dengan Mitsuru.

"Hoo? Sekarang kau memanggilnya Yukari?" tanya Mitsuru dengan kesal.

"Mitsuru, kita kan sudah sepuluh tahun mengenal Yukari," jawab Akihiko.

"Jadi, untukmu tidak apa, dan untukku tidak bisa?" tanya Mitsuru lagi, matanya dipicingkan ke arah Akihiko seorang.

"Ahahaha," tawa Yukari. Semua yang hadir–yang merupakan mantan anggota S.E.E.S. melirik padanya. Setelah Minato muncul di hadapan mereka, inilah pertama kalinya Yukari tertawa. Meskipun hanya sehari tidak tertawa, tapi Yukari adalah orang yang mudah tertawa. Semua yang melihatnya tersenyum, bersyukur atas kembalinya tawa Yukari.

Yukari akhirnya menghentikan tawanya seraya berujar, "Jadi… bagaimana Minato?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Aigis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yukari.

"Bukankah kau menanyakan kabarnya tadi?" tanya Aigis, usil.

"Ayolah Aigis, kau tahu maksudku," ucap Yukari.

"Hihihi, Maaf." Aigis tertawa kecil.

"Kami memperbaikinya dan melengkapinya," ucap Fuuka.

"Itu saja yang kalian lakukan?" Junpei menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kami juga mengobrol beberapa hal sampai dia mengantuk dan pergi tidur." Aigis menjawab dengan monoton.

"Apa isi obrolan kalian?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Minato menyuruh kami untuk merahasiakannya," ucap Fuuka.

"Haah," semua menghela napas. Mereka mengerti bahwa penting untuk membuat Minato percaya pada minimal beberapa diantara mereka. Jadi, mereka membiarkan itu.

"Tapi," ujar Aigis mengambil perhatian yang lainnya, "Minato bilang kalau dia akan tinggal di Asrama Iwatodai."

Semua sumringah mendengarnya, ada kemungkinan mereka bisa mendapatkan bantuan Minato. Dan di atas semua itu, ada kemungkinan mereka bisa berkumpul bersama lagi.

"Dia adalah pemimpin sekaligus pejuang yang hebat," ucap Mitsuru. Semua mengamininya dengan anggukan.

"Teman yang baik juga?" usul Ken. Tidak ada yang membantah.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, Ken?" tanya Akihiko. "Hanya kau yang belum bertemu dengannya."

"_Well_, semua dari kita ingin bertemu dengannya," jawab Ken.

"Tidak bijak untuk mengajaknya bergabung terus terang, kita hanya bisa menunggu," ujar Mitsuru.

"Menunggu itu membosankan," sahut Junpei.

Ken mengabaikan Junpei. "Benar. Tapi untuk membangun persahabatan, kita tidak perlu menunggu. Terutama dengan Minato-nii," ucap Ken. Semua tersenyum, sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul dan membicarakan teman mereka itu.

"Besok, kita bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yukari ragu. Semua khawatir dengan reaksi Minato jika melihat Yukari. Tapi, semua cukup bijak untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Kita buat perwakilan saja," ucap Mitsuru. "Ken, kau belum bertemu dengannya. Kau yang paling cocok saat ini. Pergilah."

"Aku harus sekolah," ujar Ken bosan.

"Pergilah setelah kau pulang kalau begitu, Ken-senpai," ucap Aigis dengan nada canda. Saat ini Ken merupakan senior di SMA Gekkoukan.

"Ah, aku ada kegiatan klub," ucap Ken lagi.

"Ken, kau mengidolakan Minato bukan? Dia sering bolos kegiatan klub kok," ujar Junpei mendekati Ken dari samping.

"Ugh, Stupei," Yukari sama sekali tidak menutupi kekesalannya.

"Hahaha, aku tahu. Baiklah, aku rasa aku bisa," tawa Ken terdengar karena mendengar nada yang digunakan Yukari.

"Kau mengatakan itu di depan, Mitsuru-senpai, lho…" bisik Junpei pada Ken sambil nyengir lebar, senang berhasil mengerjai adiknya dari S.E.E.S..

Sontak Ken menoleh pada Mitsuru. Wajahnya seperti memohon maaf, takut, dan panik yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ada prioritas yang harus kita pikirkan. Sekarang ini, Minato merupakan prioritas utama kita. Aku tidak keberatan," ujar Mitsuru. Ken menghela napas lega. Bagaimanapun, meski Mitsuru sudah tidak berada di SMA Gekkoukan, tetap saja dia orang yang disiplin dan akan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi disiplin.

Mendadak dunia menghijau dengan gelap, darah berceceran dimana-mana.

"_Action time_?" tanya Ken. Semua mengangguk sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

—X—

"Selain aku dan Aigis, ternyata ada _Wild Card_ lain," bisik Minato yang masih berbaring di kasurnya. Dia tidak tertidur, memikirkan keselamatan teman-temannya.

Minat terduduk di kasurnya. "Kenapa aku memikirkan mereka? Mereka yang membuatku begini," tegas Minato dalam hatinya.

"_Apa yang salah dengan menjadikanmu begini_?" sebuah suara–yang sangat familiar terdengar… dalam pikiran Minato.

"Pharos?" Minato menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok kecil dengan baju garis-garis hitam–putih. "Dimana kau?" yang mengejutkan, Minato tidak terdengar marah–meski secara tehnik –Pharos merupakan musuhnya. Suara Minato lebih seperti rindu.

"_Abaikan keberadaanku, apa benar menjadikanmu memiliki tubuh lagi dan kesempatan hidup merupakan kesalahan_?" tanya suara Pharos.

"…" Minato tidak menjawab. Dia tahu Pharos benar.

"_Aku tahu kau berpikir aku benar_. _Kau tidak bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun kan_? _Kau sangat peduli dengan temanmu_," ucap suara itu lagi.

"Kau memintaku menyegel kalian lagi?" tanya Minato.

"_Oh_, _kami bukan manusia_. _Tenang saja_," Pharos terdengar geli.

Lalu suara Ryoji terdengar, "_Tapi_, _kami memliki hati manusia_. _Warisan darimu pastinya_. _Hal terbaik adalah menyelamatkan mereka yang penting bagimu_,_ 'kan?_"

"Kau pikir kalian bukan temanku?" balas Minato.

"_Teman saling membantu_, _benar_? _Bantu aku dan Ryoji menyelamatkan kalian_."

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

"Well, _berbuatlah sesuatu_. _Kau diberikan kehidupan lagi untuk sebuah kesempatan menurutku_." Kehadiran Pharos dan Ryoji seperti mengabur dari pikiran Minato.

"Kalian ingin aku berbuat apa?" tanya Minato. Lama Minato menunggu, sampai dia sadar kalau Pharos ataupun Ryoji tidak akan menjawab. Minato mengerti bahwa mereka menyerahkan jawaban itu untuk dijawab dirinya sendiri. Saat Minato memikirkannya… Dunia berubah.

"_Dark Hour_," desis Minato. Kemudian dia berdiri memandang keluar melalui jendela kamarnya.

Biasanya orang yang berlalu-lalang pada sebuah malam merupakan hal yang biasa. Namun, dalam _Dark Hour_, kau akan melihat itu sebagai hal yang aneh. "Tidak ada peti mati seperti yang biasa, ada apa ini?" batin Minato.

Dibelakang orang yang sedang dalam kebingungan itu, mereka berlari. _Shadow_ mengejar mereka. Minato tidak mungkin membiarkan itu. Dia tahu _Shadow-shadow_ itu akan memangsa orang-orang itu. Dia beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya, terhenti. Dia tidak ingin tindakannya diketahui, terutama oleh teman-temannya.

Dia segera menuju lemari pakaiannya. Bergerak secepat mungkin. Dia mengeluarkan pakaian hitam yang dimilikinya. _Sweater _berelengan panjang, Celana panjang dengan bahan tebal, kaos kaki dan sepatunya pun hitam.

Dia memakai itu semua secepat mungkin. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah kain syal hitam dan jubah hitam dengan Hoody yang mirip dengan yang dibuatnya kemarin–yang ini Bebe yang membuatnya. Dia tidak pernah memakainya dulu. Dia memilikinya karena dia pikir benda itu keren. Sambil berlari, dia menggunakan syal untuk menutupi wajah dari dagu sampai hidungnya, dia juga melilitkan syal sisanya di lehernya. Lalu dengan segera memakai jubah miliknya, meutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai dibawah lutut. Di lantai paling bawah, dia mengambil senjata di tempat penyimpanan senjata. Dua pedang satu tangan dia sematkan di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Dia melirik sarung tangan hitam dengan jari satu ruas yang ada di sana. Dan dia memutuskan untuk menggunakannya.

"_Action Time_," gumam Minato saat dirinya merasa sempurna dalam pakaian hitamnya. Dirinya akan sangat mencolok, tapi juga tidak akan ketahuan siapa dirinya. Dia harap, orang dari Strega tidak menganggapnya _Shadow_ dan berusaha membunuhnya.

Minato membuka pintu asrama, terjun tepat di tengah, antara orang yang yang menlarikan diri dan _Shadow_ yang mengejar mereka.

"Lima _Shadow_, aku kenal mereka, lemah," Minato mengingat-ngingat sambil bergumam sendiri. Minato tidak pernah berniat menghafal nama-nama _Shadow_, terlalu banyak. Yang ada di depannya merupakan _Shadow_ yang miliki dua tangan dengan topeng, tapi tidak punya kaki. Dia hanya ingat, mereka bukan lawan yang akan menyulitkan baginya. Dan itulah yang paling penting.

Minato menghunus kedua pedang yang dibawanyanya, mengeluarkan pedang dari tangan, munkin diantara yang lain, hanya dia yang seperti itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kedua pedangnya semungkin yang dia bisa. Menggunanakan _Persona_ hanya akan membuatnya mudah dikenali. Refleknya selalu bagus, kekuatannya juga. Namun, dalam balutan tubuh Android, dia makin tidak terkalahkan. Lima _Shadow_ musnah dalam lima sabetan pedangnya. Tidak ada sabetan yang tidak mengenai _Shadow_-_shadow_ itu. Minato melihat _Shadow_ yang menuju ke arahnya di ujung jalan, lalu tiba-tiba mengubah jalurnya ke jalan lainnya.

Dia mengejarnya. Malam itu, Minato mempelajari bahwa _Shadow_ tidak akan pernah menuju tempat dimana Minato dan _Persona_-_user_ lain(Minato melihat mereka, dan memutuskan untuk tidak membantu, hanya mengawasi) pernah menghancurkan kerabat _Shadow_ mereka. Setidaknya, mungkin untuk satu malam.

Minato menaiki bangunan di Stasiun Iwatodai, tepatnya di depan Hagekure. Minato melihat sekeliling, mencari _Shadow_. Dia menemukan seorang gadis yang dikerubungin oleh lima _Shadow_. Gadis itu membawa busur miliknya. Namun, anak panahnya entah dimana. _Evoker_-nya terjatuh di belakang _Shadow_. Gadis itu seusianya, rambut coklat muda pucat, seragam Gekkoukan. Gadis itu tidak mungkin selamat sendirian tanpa senjata. Dia jelas bukan Minako. Minato mengumpat, bingung mengapa dia tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Dan lagi, kemana teman-temannya? Apakah seniornya tidak member arahan agar berkelompok?

Jadi, Minato melakukan hal terwajar yang akan dia lakukan. Melompat ke tanah dan berlari kearah gadis itu sambil menyiapkan kedua pedangnya. Dengan beberapa gerakan cepat, Minato menghabisi dua _Shadow_, dan berdiri di depan gadis itu, melindungi sekaligus menghalangi _Shadow _lain menyerang gadis itu. Ketiga _Shadow _di depannya memiliki pedang di salah satu tangannya. Saat satu _Shadow_ menyerang, Minato mengayunkan pedangnya, memotong pedang sekaligus tubuh _Shadow_ itu. Dua kerabat _Shadow_ lainnya kabur menjauh.

Minato sedikit melirik ke belakang pada orang yang baru diselamatkannya. Mustahil. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Minato mengambbil _Evoker_ yang tergeletak, juga kantung panah yang talinya sudah putus. Lalu menarik lengan gadis itu agar mengikutinya. Saat gadis itu mulai berteriak, Minato menutup mulutnya. Menyuruhnya diam dengan tatapan matanya yang paling lembut, saat gadis itu tenang, Minato menggandeng gadis itu lagi untuk mengkutinya. Lalu membawanya ke depan toko Takoyaki.

Minato medudukkan gadis itu dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Mengubah suara, Minato menyodorkan sebuah benda pada gadis itu. "_Remember this_?"

"Bagaimana? _Ho_-_How did you get that_?" tanya gadis itu, jelas pandai bahasa Inggris.

"_I'll tell you everything_,_ only if you promise me to not tell anybody about you met with me_," ucap Minato.

"_How can I trust you_?" tanya gadis itu mencoba tenang, meski dia terlihat takut.

"_Well_," Minato berujar, "_I saved you earlier_, _remember_?"

"_Okay_," jawab gadis berambut coklat susu itu.

"Namaku Arisato Minato," ucap Minato seraya membuka tudungnya dan melepas syal yang melilit wajahnya.

"Minato-nii?" tanya gadis itu terkejut.

"Kau ingat padaku, Maiko-chan?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan bercanda.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa!" ucap Maiko terisak sambil memeluk Minato.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik," ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala Maiko.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa Minato-nii adalah Arisato Minato. Aku benar," ucapnya memeluk Minato makin erat.

"Kutebak, Mitsuru-senpai dan yang lainnya tidak bercerita apapun tentangku, kecuali aku yang menyelamatkan dunia?"

Maiko melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk sambil melihat pada Minato dengan air mata menghias kedua pipinya.

"Boleh kutahu sekarang ceritamu?" tanya Maiko menangis, hanya senyum di wajahnya yang menandakan dia mengangis bahagia.

"Tidak ada waktu," ucap Minato bangkit sambil tersenyum ke arah Maiko, "Aku akan melihatmu di Kuil Naganaki besok."

"Kapan?" tanya Maiko tidak sabar.

"Kau tahu waktunya," ucap Minato memasang kembali penyamarannya, "banyak _Shadow_ yang harus dimusnahkan. Ikuti jalan ini sampai asramamu, _Shadow_ tidak akan mengganggu."

Minato berlari meninggalkan Maiko, rasanya dia mulai menikmati ini. Rutinitasnya yang dulu menyita waktu dan perhatiannya, sekarang rasanya menyenangkan. Ketika kau tidak memiliki pilihan selama lima tahun, dan lima tahun berikutnya kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kau akan bersyukur ketika kau bisa melakukan apapun.

Minato sadar, masa lalunya memang indah. Sekarang dia bertemu orang-orang dari masa lalunya. Meski mereka dalam wujud yang berbeda, rasanya itu malah makin menyemangati Minato untuk makin berkenalan dengan mereka, dan di atas itu semua, melindungi mereka. Dia tahu, meski dia msih kesal dengan keputusan temannya, setidaknya dia harus melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dikatakan Pharos dan Ryoji.

Action Time.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Bagaimana?

Cukup puaskah kalian dengan chapter yang satu ini? Kalau kalian puas, akan kuhentikan di sini saja cerita ini.

Hahaha… aku bercanda. Aku terlalu ingin menulis cerita ini untuk menghentikannya di tengah jalan.

Saran dan kesan, selalu diterima. Ada typo mungkin? Untuk Flame, aku terima juga. _But, please, go easy on me_. Saya baru bikin cerita ini, dan ini fict keduaku. Masih bisa dibilang baru dong? Hehe…

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


	3. A Little Reunion with The Leader

**Disclaimer:**

Persona Series adalah milik Atlus.

**Catatan:**

Satu bulan satu minggu. Kok aku malas sekali ya? Padahal aku suka banget nulis cerita ini. Aku cuma bisa nyalahin pekerjaan yang sedang kugeluti dan kuusahakan selesai tepat waktu. Gomeeen minna!

Mohon maaf kalau sampai saat ini, aku tidak tahu kapan bisa meng-_update_ cerita ini. Tapi, aku janji cerita ini gak akan _Discontinued_.

**Balasan Untuk** **Reviewers:**

**Sp-Cs: **Perfect? Wow. Sangat menyemangati. Terima kasih. Aku baru melihat review cerita ini kemarin. Lalu aku langsung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan mem-_publish_-nya.

Lagi-lagi typo ya? Aku akan berusaha lagi. Terima Kasih

**Silgain: **Bukan hanya Narukami kok… Dan soal kronologi, sebenarnya ini keegoisan yang fatal bagi penulis. Aku memulai cerita ini tanpa plot yang kususun. Ini juga yang menyebabkan _update_ yang lama. Aku minta maaf…

**Gekkoukan: **Android lain mungkin… umm… aku belum begitu kenal mereka. Terutama Labrys dan Sousei Kurogami. Labrys aku pernah dengar. Tapi, Sousei Kurogami? Aku belum tahu. Dan mungkin aku akan memasukkan mereka sebagai nama Android lain.

Pharos dan Ryoji tidak muncul, hanya pikiran mereka yang terhubung.

Tentu akan kujelaskan bagaimana _Dark Hour_ muncul lagi. :)

Soal bagaimana mereka bertemu, akan kujelaskan secara singkat saja. Dan itu ada di chapter ini. Tapi mungkin kalau nanti aku membutuhkannya, aku bisa memunculkan _flashback_ dalam _chapter_-_chapter_ lainnya.

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para _readers_ dan _reviewers_.

* * *

**A Little Reunion with The Leader**

By** Byzan**

Ken memasukkan buku yang telah digunakannya untuk mencatat. Hari Senin yang biasa. Kecuali dia akan membolos dari klub-nya. Dia keluar kelas tepat setelah membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

"Ken-senpai!" panggil suara seorang gadis.

"Ya?" Ken menoleh. Tampak tidak terkejut namanya diteriaki seperti itu. Lebih seperti bosan.

"Hari ini kita ada klub 'kan? Mau pergi bersama?" tawar gadis itu.

Ken tersenyum grogi. Bagaimanapun, membolos merupakan pengalaman baru baginya. "Hari ini aku ada urusan. Jadi, mungkin aku akan membolos."

Gadis itu nampak terkejut. Ken diam saja. Tapi, setelah melihat kalau gadis itu terlihat tidak akan menjawab apapun, Ken pergi meninggalkannya.

Tujuannya? Asrama Iwatodai. Mengunjungi teman–kakaknya yang bangkit kembali. "Kuharap dia tidak dingin ketika melihatku," lalu Ken terkekeh, "Meski kuharap dia juga tidak panas."

Selama perjalanan, Ken terus menerka-nerka reaksi kakaknya ketika dirinya datang mengunjunginya. Sambil terus berharap bahwa kakak yang diidolakannya itu akan menyukai fakta dirinya mengunjunginya, bukan sebaliknya.

Tenggelam dalam lamunan, Ken sampai hampir tidak sadar dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu asramanya di masa lalu. Ken agak terkejut, namun tidak ragu untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Dia telah siap apapun reaksi penghuni asrama nanti.

"Terkunci?" ucap Ken terkejut saat berniat membuka pintu.

Mitsuru sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Jadi, dia memberikan kunci asrama pada Ken. Kunci yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya dulu. Dulu semua penghuninya memang memiliki kunci pintu utama dan kunci kamarnya. Saat mereka akan meninggalkan asrama itu, semua mengembalikan kunci mereka pada Mitsuru.

Ken membuka pintu. Dalam hatinya merasa bersalah karena mungkin kakaknya yang satu itu tidak ingin ada yang mengunjunginya. Tapi, dia sendiri terlalu rindu juga padanya. Sehingga dia memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu.

Semua lampu mati. Biasanya, pemuda berambut biru itu akan ada di kamarnya tiap jam seperti ini jika tidak ada kegiatan. Dan sekarang, Ken berani bertaruh kalau Minato tidak ada kegiatan. Jadi, dia segera menuju ke lantai dua, pintu terakhir. Ken mengetuk pintu itu, beberapa kali. Penasaran, Ken membuka pintu itu untuk mendapati pintu yang tidak terkunci. Kamar Minato dalam keadaan kosong meski jelas bahwa kamar ini dihuni oleh seseorang.

Ken mulai menyusuri seluruh asrama tanpa hasil. "Apa dia tahu aku datang dan bersembunyi dariku? Atau dia sedang keluar? Apa kutunggu saja?" gumam Ken sambil berjalan menuju ruang duduk asrama. Dia duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk datang lain kali.

Setelah keluar asrama, dia mengunci pintu. Lalu mulai berjalan. Tapi tidak ke Asrama Strega ataupun sekolahnya. Dia menuju arah yang berlawanan. Kuil Naganaki. Tempat biasanya seseorang menyendiri di sana. Dalam kasus Ken, dia ingin menemui gadis yang biasa menyendiri di sana.

—X—

Minato memakai baju kaos putih-biru dan celana panjang hitam yang biasa. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku yang merupakan tempat memori dua orang sahabat _Social Link_-nya. Akanari dan Maiko. Dia telah membuat janji kepada salah satunya untuk bertemu di sini. Sore hari yang diingingatnya dengan sangat baik, seolah hari itu adalah kemarin. Saat itu dia bahkan bertemu dengan Akanari pada hari seperti ini. Saat akan menemani Maiko bermain. Dia terus melamunkan segala hal yang telah dia lewati bersama kedua sahabatnya itu, hingga… "Minato-nii!"

Minato tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menemukan Maiko berlari dengan semangat ke arahnya. "Sepertinya dia membeli sesuatu untuk teman kami bicara," batin Minato sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang merupakan senyum 'aneh' miliknya jika ada makanan gratis untuknya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Maiko.

"Cukup lama, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Jadi aku ke sini lebih awal," jawab Minato.

"Ah, maaf. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena aku yang membuatmu datang ke sini," jawab Maiko menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau haus? Atau lapar?" tanya Maiko.

"Mad Bull dan takoyaki dari Octopia akan sangat menyenangkan," jawab Minato tersenyum kecil seolah geli.

"Ha-ha… sangat mengingatkan memori lama," ucap Maiko pura-pura kesal sambil mengeluarkan pesanan Minato. "Tapi, aku sangat senang Niichan mengingatnya. Aku senang Niichan mengingat bagaimana kita bertemu." Maiko tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Aku siap!" ucap Maiko riang sambil duduk persis di sebelah kiri Minato. Saat dibilang persis, itu artinya tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Minato merasa agak risih. Saat Maiko masih kecil, dia hanya akan dianggap adik Minato. Tapi, jika saat seperti ini, Minato akan terlihat seperti pacarnya.

Tapi Minato mencoba menyingkirkan pemikiran itu. Mereka sedang sendiri di sini. Lagi pula dia senang bisa bertemu Maiko lagi. Mungkin karena dia merasa punya adik, dia selalu anak tunggal sampai umur tujuh tahun. Orang tuanya meninggal di saat itu. Panti asuhan yang pernah dihuni olehnya tidak ada yang sedekat ini. Tentu saja karena dia hanya satu bulan di sana sampai dia pindah ke rumah paman, bibi, atau kakek-neneknya. Meski dia memiliki sepupu di sana, tapi sejak dulu mereka sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda. Diantara semua saudaranya, dulu dia merupakan yang paling muda. Bahkan dia tidak begitu akrab dengan anak sepupunya yang paling tua. Tidak pernah ada adik dalam hidupnya kecuali Maiko dan Ken.

"Siap untuk apa?" tanya Minato usil.

"…" Maiko tidak menjawab. Bingung. Nada yang digunakan Minato jelas bercanda, tapi wajah tanpa emosi itu membuatnya ragu sesaat. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Minato memang pendiam, tapi bukan berarti anti sosial. Dia sebenarnya sangat pengertian dan tahu bagaimana bersosialisasi, titik yang berat baginya untuk bersosialisasi adalah wajahnya yang–mungkin–selalu tanpa emosi. Bisa dibilang hal itu tidak mendukungnya untuk bersosialisasi.

Maiko tidak pernah memikirkan ini dulu. Yah… dia hanya bocah kelas satu SD. Apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya untuk berpikir seperti itu? Sekarang, hanya karena dia telah mampu 'berpikir' dan dia sangat mengingat memori saat dirinya bersama Minato, membuatnya dapat menyimpulkan hal tersebut.

"Aku bercanda," ucap Minato yang melihat Maiko hanya diam.

"Aku tahu," balas Maiko. "Hanya saja rasanya aku jadi ragu saat melihat wajahmu yang tanpa emosi."

"Maaf ya?" balas Minato sarkastik. Tidak berniat meminta maaf.

Maiko tersenyum kecil melihat Minato yang menyikapinya tidak seperti dulu. Minato menyikapinya seolah mereka benar-benar teman seusianya. "Jadi, Minato-nii benar-benar pahlawan yang menyegel Nyx dengan mengorbankan nyawa?"

"Yah…" Minato berujar, dan mulai bercerita. Tidak detail, hanya garis besar untuk merangkum semuanya. Dia melewatkan bagian _Velvet Room_. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan yang mencegahnya untuk melakukan sebaliknya, sama seperti perasaan dirinya untuk mengatakannya pada orang lainnya.

Maiko meneteskan air matanya saat dia mendengar bagaimana Minato berjuang sendirian melawan 'kematian'. Juga bagaimana Minato dan kawan-kawannya lupa ingatan dan mereka kembali ingat saat Minato memiliki kesadaran terakhir. Bahkan Minato tidak sempat melihat teman-temannya saat ingatannya kembali. Minato juga merasakan air mata mulai berada di matanya. Tapi dia berusaha tegar. Karena menangis di depan wanita yang menangis, tidak pernah merupakan gayanya.

Maiko memeluk Minato dalam tangisnya. Entah karena berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menenangkan Minato, atau malah keduanya. Minato hanya bisa mengelus kepala Maiko, berharap bisa menenangkannya. Dia juga berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya. Mencari hal lain untuk dipikirkan agar bisa lepas dari perasaan ingin menangis. Dia merasa, saat bercerita, dia juga mencurahkan hatinya. Saat menyegel Nyx atau melawan Erebus, dia tentu tidak bisa bercerita pada siapa pun. Tapi saat bercerita kepada Maiko, dia merasa lega. Tapi, juga sekaligus terasa emosional. Membuatnya makin merasakan dan mengerti kepedihan dirinya sendiri saat harus meninggalkan teman-temannya seperti itu.

Minato melihat sosok yang mengintai mereka berdua tepat saat matanya mengalihkan pandangan. "Ken?" batin Minato… tidak yakin. Yaah… orang itu terlihat mirip Ken. Mungkin saja, bagaimanapun, Ken adalah yang pasti paling berubah diantara semua anggota S.E.E.S. dalam sepuluh tahun.

Tatapan 'Ken' sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi juga membuat Minato lega. Karena tatapan itu merupakan tatapan kegembiraan bisa melihat orang yang sudah lama dirindukannya, sekaligus tatapan kebencian karena… cemburu? Minato tersenyum tipis memikirkan kemungkinan itu. "Ken jatuh hati pada Maiko?" Ken tidak terlihat sadar kalau Minato mengetahui keberadaannya.

Saat Maiko telah tenang, dia menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Minato sambil berujar, "Maaf."

"Tidak masalah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu mengangis," balas Minato. Maiko tersenyum untuk Minato. Minato tahu, senyum itu bukanlah senyum dari seorang yang jatuh cinta. Dulu, Maiko hanya suka padanya, meski dia bilang ingin menikahi Minato saat dewasa nanti. Tapi, itu adalah pemikirannya sewaktu masih anak-anak. Sekarang, mungkin dia hanya bersikap bahwa Minato adalah kakaknya, orang yang dikaguminya.

"Mai-chan?" panggil Minato tanpa melihat ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Ya?" jawab Maiko, agak kaget dengan cara Minato memanggilnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Justru di merasa senang.

"Kau… maaf aku akan bertanya hal yang mungkin sensitif," ucap Minato.

"Niichan boleh bicara atau bertanya apapun padaku, aku tidak keberatan," ucap Maiko.

"Kau…" gantung Minato, matanya tetap mencari fokus lain, sedikit melirik pada Ken, "masih ingin menikah denganku?"

"A-ap-apa?!" tanya Maiko terkejut. Sementara Minato melihat ekspresi murka pada wajah Ken sekilas, membuatnya tersenyum dalam batinnya. Puas karena berhasil membuat Ken marah.

"Yang kau dengar tidak salah. Aku bukannya ingin mengajakmu menikah kok," ujar Minato disertai senyuman, kali ini ke arah Maiko. "Hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Maiko sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tanah yang entah sudah berapa kali dipijaknya dulu bersama Minato.

"Eh? Ah… bukan begitu. Aduuuh… bagimana ya mengucapkannya?" ucap Mianto gelagapan.

Tawa Maiko tiba-tiba mengisi udara bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang menatap langit. Minato hanya bisa menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku ingat dulu Niichan bilang 'aku akan memikirkannya' saat kutanya demikian." Maiko kini memberikan perhatian tepat pada wajah Minato.

Minato mengangguk. Dia juga mengingatnya. Sebetulnya, dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

"Aku sadar saat aku mulai masuk SMA, kalau kata-kata Minato-nii merupakan kata lain dari 'kau akan berubah. Saat ini kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan kemungkinan itu' atau setidaknya begitulah yang dimaksud Niichan 'kan?" tebak Maiko.

"Yaah…" ucap Minato menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku senang kau mengerti. Jadi, kutebak, kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai, eh?" Minato mulai bertanya dengan usil sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya seperti biasa, tanda dia mulai nyaman.

Wajah Maiko memerah seketika. Jelas memikirkan orang yang disukainya.

"Ayolah, aku kakakmu. Apa aku akan membeberkannya pada dunia agar aku bisa bahagia melihatmu malu? Beritahu aku namanya ya?" Minato mulai bertanya tanpa tujuan, hanya saja dia sangat penasaran bagaimana cinta Ken terbalas atau tidak.

"Niichan tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa 'kan? Soalnya, Niichan pasti mengenal orang ini," tanya Maiko memastikan.

Minato bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, "Kutarik kata-kataku soal bahwa kita teman selamanya."

"Eh? Ni-Niichan bicara apa?" Maiko bingung dan panik sampai terasa ingin menangis.

Minato tersenyum menepuk dan mengelus kepala Maiko. "Aku kakakmu, selamanya. Kau adikku, selamanya."

Maiko melongo mendengar itu selama dua detik. Lalu mengangguk dengan senyum mengerti. "Iya."

Tiba-tiba, wajah Minato menjadi serius saat seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Mai-chan, apakah kau sudah bisa memanggil _Persona_ sendiri dengan _Evoker_?"

Pertanyaan itu sepertinya sangat sensitif. Terlihat jelas di wajah Maiko bahwa jawabannya tidak. Minato duduk kembali di sebelah Maiko. "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Terlepas dari fakta pistol yang diarahkan ke kepalaku? Temanku bilang… rasanya sakit saat pertama kali memanggil _Persona_ menggunakan _Evoker_. Saat aku tidak sengaja memanggil _Persona_-ku, aku tidak menggunakan _Evoker_." Maiko melirik ke arah lain saat mengatakan itu.

Minato tersenyum sambil menarik wajah Maiko untuk menatapnya dengan lembut, "Sakit bukan merupakan kata yang tepat. Aku tidak menyalahkan temanmu karena penjelasannya. Rasanya memang membingungkan. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan sakit. Kau mengira sakit itu di kepala, Mai-chan?"

Maiko mengangguk sementara tangan Minato yang tadi menyentuh wajah Maiko menunjuk telinganya.

"Sakit itu di telinga. Mungkin. Tapi sakit itu karena mendengar suara yang sangat nyaring dan keras. Sebatas itu. Tapi, berikutnya kau akan mendapati dirimu merasa… luar biasa. Seolah kau bisa melakukan banyak hal. Kau akan merasa… umm… agak sombong karena kekuatanmu. Tapi itu tidak masalah, kau anak yang baik," Minato menerangkan dengan ekspresi tenang. Bukan tenang _emotionless_, tapi tenang yang–entah bagaimana dengan wajah tanpa emosi–benar-benar menenangkan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," Maiko mengangguk setelah sebelumnya terpesona oleh deskripsi Minato.

"Aku harap, kau bisa. Di luar sana sangat berbahaya tanpa _Persona_," sahut Minato teringat akan ucapan Akihiko saat menunjuk dirinya menjadi ketua. Maiko tidak menjawab.

"Aku akan mendiskusikan soal pengelompokan ini nanti. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa terpisah dari kelompokmu," ucap Minato.

"Ah? Tidak. Itu salahku," ucap Maiko buru-buru.

"Siapa pun bisa melakukan kesalahan. Karena itu kita selalu butuh orang yang tepat di sekitar kita," ucap Minato.

"Kenapa Niichan tidak bergabung dengan kami? Niichan bisa menjagaku–menjaga kami 'kan?" tanya Maiko bingung.

"Jelas pada _Dark Hour_ sebelum kita bertemu, kau tidak melihatku," ucap Minato setelah menatap Maiko sesaat dengan bingung.

"Ya. Aku sedang sakit. Lagi pula hari itu bulan baru. Tidak ada _Shadow_ di saat itu. Jadi teman-temanku memintaku untuk tidak keluar dari kamar. Terutama saat… keributan itu?" jelas Maiko diakhiri dengan tebakan.

"Saat keributan itu, kau tahu? Aku… 'sedikit' mengacau. Kurasa aku masih belum punya muka untuk bergabung dengan mereka sekarang," jawab Minato mengesampingkan fakta baru lagi yang baru didapatnya mengenai kebiasaan _Shadow_ yang baru saja diketahuinya.

Maiko tidak berniat menyudutkan kakaknya. Dia hanya mengalihkan wajahnya agar Minato tidak perlu bercerita padanya. Minato bangkit dari kursi dengan gerakan cepat.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik, dan akan membuatmu bahagia. Tunggulah di sini, oke?" pinta Minato sambil mulai melangkah pergi menuju tangga di depan kuil. Maiko menurut dengan tidak mengejar laki-laki berambut biru itu.

Minato melihat bagaimana Ken kabur saat melihat dirinya mendekat ke arahnya. Minato tersenyum, dan mulai berlari mengejar Ken dengan gerakan tidak manusiawi-nya saat sudah berada di sudut mati Maiko.

Tepat di anak tangga terakhir, Minato berhasil menangkap pundak Ken. "Lama tidak jumpa, tapi kau malah lari dariku. Kenapa?" tanya Minato seolah tidak tahu alasannya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Ken. Suaranya asing bagi Minato. Jelas. Saat ini, Ken memiliki suara yang jauh lebih berat, bahkan lebih berat dari Junpei.

"Kau mendengar semua yang tadi kami bicarakan, bukan?" tanya Minato.

"Sangat jelas, ya?" tanya Ken mulai berbalik ke arah Minato.

"Sangat jelas. Setidaknya bagiku," jawab Minato.

"Lalu? Niisan ingin menghukumku?" tanya Ken ragu.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak," jawab Minato.

"Lalu?"

"Aku kakak Maiko. Kubunuh kau jika membuatnya sedih, bahkan meski kau adalah adikku."

"Ap-apa maksud Niisan?" tanya Ken gelagapan.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Minato seolah itu hal paling jelas yang nampak saat ini, lebih jelas dari fakta mereka berhadapan.

"Aku–"

"Dia menyukai seseorang yang pasti kukenal, siapa anak lain yang dulu kukenal selain Maiko, ya?" tanya Minato memotong ucapan Ken. Tapi seolah tidak bertanya kepada Ken.

"Sial! Baiklah, akan kulakukan," putus Ken. Minato tersenyum puas.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Maiko… dan yang lainnya saat kau pulang nanti. Besok, Kau, Aigis, dan Fuuka bisa menemuiku di Asrama Iwatodai. Dan… mungkin nanti kau bisa membawa Maiko menyertaimu." Minato berujar sambil menepuk kepala Ken dan beranjak menuju tempat lain. Itu terlihat aneh, terutama saat Ken memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Minato.

"Dan… Ken," panggil Minato tanpa berbalik menatap Ken. Sedangkan Ken berbalik ke pemanggil namanya barusan.

"Selama Maiko belum bisa memanggil _Persona_-nya, kuminta kau menjaganya dengan lebih hati-hati." Dengan itu, Minato melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ken tersenyum saat melihat kakaknya pergi menjauh sambil memasang _headset_ MP3 miliknya.

—X—

"Wild Duck Burger," ucap Minato melihat papan nama salah satu restoran yang sering dikunjunginya.

Minato memasuki restoran itu. Lalu saat mengedarkan pandangan dan terhenti di suatu tempat, dia menunjukkan senyum liciknya, seringai yang aneh dengan mata tanpa ekspresi. "Sepuluh tahun tidak makan apapun, sepertinya ini balas dendam."

Minato melangkah menuju tempat pemesanan, memesan satu burger yang belum pernah dirasakan lidahnya, sebenarnya banyak sekali yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Tapi, dia hanya memilih salah satunya. Kemudian, dia membawa pesanannya ke sebuah tempat dimana matanya tadi berhenti beredar setelah memasuki restoran.

"Aku tahu dari dulu kalian merupakan pasangan yang serasi." Minato menaruh makanannya di sebuah meja yang telah ditempati dua orang. Dan tanpa permisi, dia duduk di sana. Keduanya hanya diam memandang Minato, terkejut mungkin. Minato tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

"Aku akan makan punya kalian kalau kalian menatapku terus seperti melihat hantu," ucap Minato.

Si pemuda tampak sadar dari keterkejutannya. "_Well_, kau sudah pernah mati sebelumnya 'kan?"

Si pemudi tersenyum, senyum yang biasa dengan mata tertutup. Elegan. Seolah mengiyakan ucapan pasangannya.

"_That's mean_, Akihiko-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai," balas Minato tidak peduli dan memulai memakan burger-nya yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Ada apa, Minato?" tanya Mitsuru, "mencari kami?"

"Menggelikan. Untuk apa mencari kalian?" ucap Minato kejam.

"Hei, hei. Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" tanya Akihiko kesal.

"Aku mau makan di sini. Kebetulan bertemu kalian. Jadi, sambil makan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang tadinya ingin kutitipkan pada Ken besok," jawab Minato dengan senyum candanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akihiko.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mitsuru, tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Minato.

"Eh?" ucap pasangan tadi kaget.

"Kau belum bicara apa pun pada kami," protes Akihiko.

"Aku bilang, sambil makan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ucap Minato, menakankan kata 'sambil makan'.

"Benar," balas Akihiko tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, jadi aku sudah selesai bicara dengan kalian." Minato mulai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hhh… pesan saja apa maumu dan berapapun," Mitsuru berujar mengerti.

"Terima kasih, senpai!" Minato sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Mitsuru. Lalu mulai menuju tempat pemesanan.

"Kau bisa mengerti maksudnya tadi?" tanya Akihiko.

Mitsuru memandang pasangannya heran, "Sebenarnya tadi itu sangat jelas. Lebih mengherankan lagi kalau ada orang yang tidak mengerti."

"Ooh," Akihiko hanya ber-oh ria saat diledek begitu oleh kekasihnya.

"_Plus_, dulu dia memang selalu begitu. Mungkin kebiasaan karena dari dulu aku sering sekali men-traktirnya," ucap Mitsuru mencoba menghibur Akihiko.

"Apakah aku seharusnya bahagia mendengarmu membicarakan masa lalumu yang 'mesra' dengan anak yang berhenti tumbuh menjadi dewasa?" tanya Akhiko kesal.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Kita tidak bisa mengubahnya. Setelah semua yang kita lalui saat bertemu Metis, seharusnya kita yang paling paham soal itu," ujar Mitsuru membujuk Akihiko yang ngambek.

"Iya," balas Akihiko singkat.

"Aki-chan, kau mudah sekali marah sih?" ucap Mitsuru pindah duduk ke sebelah Akihiko sambil menggodanya dengan suaranya dan sandaran kepalanya pada bahu Akihiko.

"Ukh. Bagaimana aku menahanmu kalau kau sudah mulai menggodaku begini, Mitzy?" ucap Akihiko kesal.

"Karena itu, aku menyukaimu, Aki-chan." Mitsuru mengucapkan itu tanpa mengubah posisinya. Akihiko menghela napas, mengalah. Dia mulai tersenyum.

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian sudah bisa semesra ini," ucap Minato yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di depan kedua insan itu. Membawa 'buntelan' makanan yang dipesannya.

Sudah sangat terkenal, bagaimana rakusnya makhluk satu ini. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya tidak menjadi gemuk. Saat _Dark Hour _muncul dalam kehidupannya, tentu itu bukan masalah. Dia harus terus bertarung dengan Shadow, yang akan membuat tubuhnya bergerak. Tapi sebelum itu, entah bagaimana dengan kesehariannya yang mudah tertidur, ataupun–yang dengan seringnya sengaja tidur dalam waktu yang lama, tubuhnya bisa tetap ideal. Hal yang akan membuat banyak orang iri, terutama kaum hawa.

"Kalau ini sudah membuatmu terkejut, mungkin kau bisa lebih terkejut lagi," balas Akihiko tanpa malu. Mitsuru bahkan tidak mau repot melarangnya.

"Ah, aku tidak peduli," Minato mulai mengangkat makanan keduanya seolah memamerkan makanannya. "Terima kasih makanannya seperti biasa, Mitsuru-senpai!"

Mitsuru menggeleng, "Akihiko yang bayar."

"Eh? Bukankah kau yang traktir tadi?" tanya Akihiko kaget.

"Benar. Tapi kau yang men-tarktirku 'kan?" balas Mitsuru. Akihiko mengembuskan napas, mengalah.

"Terima kasih, Senpai," ujar Minato disela makannya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan jika yang ingin kau bicarakan tidak penting atau kau pergi lagi seperti tadi," ujar Akihiko bercanda.

Namun, tatapan Minato menjadi serius. Dia bahkan menaruh makanan yang sedang dimakannya. "Kenapa kalian tidak menghentikan aksi _Shadow_?"

"Kupikir itu sudah jelas," ujar Mitsuru.

"Jadi, jelas kalau kalian pengecut yang lari dari tanggung jawab kalian?" tanya Minato pedas.

"Hei–"

"Akihiko," panggil Mitsuru mengingatkan, "tidak perlu marah. Itu hal yang wajar. Dulu kita juga berikir begitu 'kan?" Akihiko menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Minato.

"Kami memang takut. Tapi kami takut akan kehilangan teman lagi," ucap Mitsuru.

"Seperti kami kehilangan dirimu dulu," tambah Akihiko murung.

"Maaf," ucap Minato serius setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Minato agak terkejut mengetahui dia tidak menyadari itu. Dia telah menyuruh seseorang untuk memainkan perannya dulu, dan secara tidak langsung, menyuruhnya untuk mati. Dalam hal ini, mungkin yang bisa melakukannya adalah Aigis atau Narukami.

Minato menundukkan wajahnya. Pemikiran bahwa dia menolak menyelamatkan Aigis terasa sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan. Untuk Narukami, meski Minato belum mengenalnya, tetap saja menyuruh orang untuk mati dan berada dalam keadaan yang abadi tanpa memiliki pilihan adalah sesuatu yang kejam.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Minato akhirnya. Kedua orang dihadapannya tidak membalas apapun.

"Tapi, ini tetap harus dihentikan," putus Minato sambil memandang kedua teman dewasanya.

"Kami masih mencari jalan untuk itu. Tapi, sampai sekarang tanpa hasil," ujar Mitsuru jujur.

"Kau bisa bergabung lagi dengan kami," ucap Akihiko. Mitsuru tidak protes atas pernyataan Akihiko. Suasana saat ini sedang mendukung untuk itu.

"Maaf, saat ini aku belum bisa," ucap Minato cepat. Dan dengan itu, dia menyambar makanannya lagi. Tanda dia sudah selesai dengan pembicaraannya.

"Begitu ya…" ujar Mitsuru murung.

"Kapan pun kau mau bergabung, datanglah," ucap Akihiko.

Minato mengangguk. Kemudian berujar, "Biarkan Ken memilih tim-nya nanti malam dan seterusnya."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Sebentar, tidak lebih dari lima menit," jawab Minato sambil membuka bungkus makannya yang terakhir. Kecepatan makannya memang sangat luar biasa.

"Bagaimana dengannya? Banyak berubah kah?" tanya Akihiko geli, seolah memamerkan anaknya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Dia akan berubah lagi saat kalian bertemu di asrama kalian," balas Minato tidak melihat ekspresi Akihiko.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Padahal kau bersamanya tidak lebih dari lima menit, menurut ucapanmu," tanya Akihiko heran.

"_Well_, ini Minato yang kita bicarakan. Dia memang bisa melakukan hal yang mustahil 'kan?" Mitsuru menjawab pertanyaan Akihiko. Minato tidak protes.

"Yang lebih penting," ucap Minato kembali serius saat makanan terakhirnya habis, "apa yang akan terjadi pada manusia yang mengalami _Dark Hour_? Mereka tidak lagi menjadi peti mati 'kan?" tanya Minato.

"Mereka lupa akan apa yang terjadi pada _Dark Hour_. Jadi kecuali yang termakan _Shadow_, tidak terjadi apa pun pada mereka," jawab Akihiko mengangguk.

"Baik. Kita selesai. Aku ingin pulang," ujar Minato sambil berdiri. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Minato berlalu.

"Dia benar-benar…" ujar Akihiko kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sesuatu?" usul Mitsuru tersenyum pada Akihiko.

"Benar." Akihiko ikut tersenyum saat melihat Minato di luar restoran sedang mengenakan _headset_ MP3-nya.

—X—

Minato sampai di Paulownia Mall. Masuk ke dalam, dia tahu dari luar, Mall itu bertambah besar. Tapi tetap saja dia terkejut saat masuk dan mendapati bahwa Mall itu bertambah menjadi tiga tingkat. Dia mencoba mengabaikannya dengan berjalan santai menuju ruang kosong disamping tangga pertama. Velvet Room adalah tujuannya. Namun, saat masuk ke sana, dia tidak bisa menemukannya. "Apa aku bukan tamu mereka lagi?" pikir Minato.

"Aku masih memiliki kunci ini." Minato mengeluarkan kunci yang selalu bersamanya. Bukannya Minato ingin, tapi kunci itu selalu ada di kantongnya, bahkan saat celana atau baju yang dikenakannya tidak memiliki kantong. Meskipun dia menaruhnya di tempat lain.

"Mungkin sudah pindah. Aku akan bertanya pada Aigis nanti," putus Minato sambil berbalik arah. Di luar ruangan itu, dia melihat Junpei memasuki Chagall Café. Bukan tempat yang sering dikunjungi Junpei, kafe kopi tidak pernah merupakan gayanya. Begitu kata Junpei, dan Minato setuju akan hal itu meskipun tidak mengucapkannya. Junpei yang elegan sangat tidak cocok.

Minato mendekati kafe tersebut. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Junpei nanti.

Di dalam kefe tersebut, Minato melihat Junpei duduk sendirian sambil menatap ke depan dengan sendu. Tidak tega terlalu lama melihat sahabatnya begitu, Minato lantas duduk di depannya. Junpei terkejut dan bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Minato.

"Yo! Junpei!" sahut Minato.

Junpei belum sempat sadar dari keterkejutannya, saat seorang pelayanmenghampirinya. "Tuan, mohon jangan duduk di sini." Pelayan itu melarang Minato dengan halus.

Junpei tersadar dari keterkejutannya, kemudian berujar ringan pada pelayan itu, "Tidak apa, dia kenalanku," matanya beralih pada Minato dengan tatapan agak kesal. "Tapi, pindah kursi itu, Minato."

Dengan bingung, Minato pindah ke kursi yang berada di sebelah kiri Junpei. "Ada apa dengan kursi di depan itu?"

"Pesan dulu minumanmu, Minato-kun…. Aku yang traktir jika kau hanya memesan kopi dan sepotong kue," ucap Junpei menggunakan nadanya saat memanggil anak-anak. Minato memperlihatkan tatapan tidak suka, meski tidak terlalu terlihat karena wajahnya yang tanpa emosi. Hanya orang-orang terdekatnya yang tahu tatapan itu. Junpei tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat tatapan Minato.

"Tentu, Iori-san," balas Minato. Memanggil Junpei dengan formal seperti saat bicara pada orang tua. Kali ini Junpei yang terlihat tidak suka, sementara Minato tidak menahan diri untuk menyeringai meski aneh dengan tatapan mata datar itu.

Setelah mereka berdua memesan, Junpei bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu ke sini?"

"Hm?" jawab Minato bingung, "bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak menyukai tempat seperti ini? Harusnya aku yang tanya."

Junpei terlihat aneh saat akan menjawab, "Anggap saja ada orang yang membuatku menyukai tempat seperti ini."

"Menarik. Siapa?" tanya Minato.

"Kau harus tahu?" Junpei bertanya balik.

Minato menggedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban. Minato ingin tahu, tapi memang dia tidak harus tahu.

Junpei mengalah sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Tempat dimana kursi yang diduduki Minato. "Chidori." Junpei berbisik.

"Oh, maaf." Minato tidak berani melihat Junpei karena kesalahannya mengingatkan Junpei akan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal.

"Bukan masalah. Aku ke sini memang karena ingin mengingatnya," ucap Junpei.

"_No wonder you still dreamt her_," respon Minato. Junpei tidak membalas.

"_Never think about move on_?" tanya Minato.

"Hey, aku mencintainya," salak Junpei.

"Bukan berarti hidup bersama bayangannya terus 'kan?" balas Minato.

"_Like the one you should talk_," balas Junpei, "lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada kami saat kau melihat Yukari saat terakhir kita bertemu."

Minato tersenyum mengerti. "Kita sama-sama tahu tapi sulit menerima 'kan?"

"Yep," ucap Junpei. Lalu pesanan mereka datang.

Junpei mulai meminum kopinya. Diikuti oleh Minato yang memotong kue coklat pesanannya. Selama beberapa saat mereka menikmati pesanan mereka. Tapi dalam pikiran mereka sama-sama memikirkan apa yang baru mereka bicarakan. Sehingga pada saat mereka selesai dengan pesanan mereka…

"Bagaimana kalau kompetisi?" ucap Junpei.

"Kompetisi?" tanya Minato.

"Aku tahu kalau _move on_ itu jalan yang lebih baik. Tapi, selama ini aku sama sekali tidak memiliki motivasi untuk melakukannya," jelas Junpei.

"Hoo. Kau merasa bisa mengalahkanku?" tanya Minato mengerti.

"Anak muda, aku sepuluh tahun lebih berpengalaman dari dirimu," ujar Junpei menyeringai.

"_It's a deal_,_ then_?" tanya Minato dengan senyum.

"_Deal_," ujar Junpei tersenyum pula.

"Ahh… mau menemaniku sampai malam di Asrama Iwatodai?" tanya Minato saat teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junpei.

"Tidak. Hanya bosan," jawab Minato.

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya ikut kami ke Asrama Strega," balas Junpei. Minato memutar matanya, malas menjawab.

"Ayo," ujar Minato sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Junpei mengikutinya dan membayar di kasir.

Saat di luar menunggu Junpei, Minato melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya. Yukari… bersama seseorang yang tampak sangat dekat dengan wanita itu. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna senada dengan Minato. Hanya saja modelnya… tidak ada model khusus. Entah dibiarkan atau sengaja diacak-acak saja. Kaos yang dikenakannya juga tidak berlebihan. Putih dipasangkan dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Celananya juga hitam. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Dan laki-laki itu–Minato benci mengakuinya–terlihat sangat cocok dengan Yukari yang memiliki sinar yang sama.

Orang yang melihat mereka biasanya akan merasa bahagia. Tapi saat mereka bersama, mungkin itu hanya akan membuat mereka iri atas pasangan yang sempurna dan menyempurnakan pasangannya. Minato hanya bisa merasakan… kecemburuan. Tangannya dia kepal sekuat mungkin untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dia tidak boleh melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Sepertinya aku menang sebelum perang. Benar, nak?" tanya Junpei tersenyum lebar saat melihat Minato dari tadi mematung.

"Sudahlah," ujar Minato kesal dengan bisiskan sambil melangkah pergi. Mencari jalan yang berbeda dari Yukari dan… entah siapa nama pasangannya. Junpei mengikuti sambil terkekeh puas tanpa protes.

—X—

Di Asrama Iwatodai, Minato membuat _milkshake_ terkenal miliknya yang disukai oleh semua anggota S.E.E.S.. Dan Junpei lebih dari senang menerima minuman yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak dirasakannya. Terutama saat minuman itu tidak bisa ditemui di tempat lain selain buatan Minato.

Junpei dan Minato duduk di kursi dapur yang mirip bar itu. Sambil meminum _milkshake_, mereka mengobrol hal apa pun yang terlintas dalam pikiran mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah ada seseorang yang ingin kau jadikan tempat cintamu berlabuh berikutnya?" tanya Junpei sambil terkikik.

"Aku baru hidup lagi dalam dua hari dan kau sudah menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Minato balik.

"Hanya penasaran." Junpei menggedikkan bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Minato.

"Belum memikirkannya. Dan lagi, sepertinya aku tidak perlu buru-buru mengingat lawanku juga belum memiliki target," ujar Junpei santai, lalu meminum _milkshake_.

Minato menggedikkan bahunya. "Hei, kudengar ada sekelompok orang yang tergabung dalam kelompok kalian yang memiliki kekuatan Persona yang menyamai kalian."

"Ada, mereka dari Inaba. Menamai diri mereka _Investigation Team_. Saat mereka berlibur ke sini empat tahun lalu, kami tidak sengaja mendengar mereka membicarakan masa lalu mereka soal _Shadow_ dan Dunia Televisi, dan mereka merasakan hal yang aneh saat Dark Hour muncul. Saat kami mengatakan keadaan kami, mereka memutuskan untuk membantu," ujar Junpei panjang.

"Maaf? Dunia Televisi?" tanya Minato tidak yakin.

"_Dark Hour_ versi mereka." Junpei mulai menjelaskan bagaimana dunia itu, dan apa keperluan mereka memasuki dunia aneh itu.

"Mereka juga menjalani hal yang berat," ujar Minato, "bisa kau tunjukan wajah dan nama mereka?"

Junpei mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya dan menunjukkannya pada Minato bersamaan dengan dirinya mengoperasikan _handphone_-nya.

"Ini yang bernama Narukami Yu," Junpei menunjukkan wajah yang diingat Minato hampir berhadapan dengannya di hari pertama dia hidup sebagai Android.

"Memiliki kemampuan mengganti _Persona_ sepertiku," ucap Minato.

"Wow! Kau tahu? Bagaimana caranya? Apa kalian terhubung? Atau kau memang tahu karena kalian punya kekuatan yang sama? Atau–" tanya Junpei.

Minato memutar matanya, berpikir bahwa Junpei sedikit banyak sama seperti dulu. "Obrolan bersama Aigis dan Fuuka. Tapi, lanjutkan saja," ujar Minato malas.

"Ah, itu kan kebiasaan lama," ujar Junpei protes atas reaksi Minato, tapi tetap melanjutkan, "ini Hanamura Yosuke. Pemilik Junes Departement Store." Junpei menunjuk orang berambut sebahu berwarna coklat tua. Minato mengakui, orang itu cukup punya gaya.

"Bagaimana dengan _Persona_-nya?" tanya Minato, nampak tertarik dengan orang itu. Lebih tepatnya pada _headset_ orang itu.

"Namanya Susano-O. Berbeda dengan Susano-O yang kau gunakan, _Persona_-nya spesialis _skill_ Garu," terang Junpei. Minato merasa sesak. Meski tidak menampakkannya, Junpei tahu. Dia terkekeh, "Teringat Yukari? Heh, aku akan menang mudah."

"Sudahlah… lanjutkan saja," ucap Minato tak mau komentar.

Junpei terkekeh. Namun tetap melanjutkan. Dia menunjuk wanita berjaket hijau dengan belang kuning. Rambutnya coklat pucat. "Satonaka Chie, orang gila kung fu, saat ini masih pacar Yosuke. _Persona_-nya Suzuka Gongen, spesialis serangan fisik sepertiku. Namun, jika aku memiliki Agi sebagai elemen tambahan, dia memiliki Bufu."

"Banyak cinta lokasi," komentar Minato, "siapa lagi yang merupakan pasangan?"

Junpei tertawa, "Kau akan mendengar yang lainnya. Ini Amagi Yukiko, pemilik Penginapan Amagi. _Persona_-nya Amaterasu. Sesuai namanya, Dia spesialis _skill_ Agi. Tapi juga spesialis penyembuh." Junpei menunjuk wanita berambut hitam panjang, dengan pakaian warna merah yang sedang memegang kipas di tangannya.

"Pasangannya?" tanya Minato.

"Kau tertarik?" tanya Junpei, sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Terlalu tua," cibir Minato.

Junpei tertawa lagi, sepertinya dia sangat bahagia bersama Minato. "Pasangannya bernama Tendou Shouji."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Minato.

Junpei menggedikkan bahunya, "Sekarang ini dia mengurus penginapan yang ditinggalkan Yuki-tan dan satu anak laki-lakinya. Bukan _Persona_-_user_ ataupun orang yang sadar akan _Dark Hour_. Tapi dia tahu tentang kita, meski sepertinya dia masih sulit percaya."

"Aku tidak kaget," ucap Minato.

Junpe menunjuk pria besar berwajah galak. "Ini Tatsumi Kanji, seorang berandal yang feminim. Dia–"

"Berandal feminim?" potong Minato.

"Dia hanya suka hal-hal yang biasa disukai wanita, seperti pekerjaannya yang menjual toko baju buatannya sendiri dan–" Junpei melambaikan tangannya. "_Persona_-nya Rokuten Maoh, Zio dan serangan fisik adalah miliknya. Dia jelas tertarik dengan Nao-tan."

"Siapa 'Nao-tan' ini?"

"_Persona_-_user_. Shirogane Naoto. Detektif wanita, sangat handal. _Persona_-nya, Yamato Takeru, _Persona_ yang mengerikan. Almighty, Mudo-Hama skill, dan untuk tambahan kecil, sedikit serangan fisik. Gerakannya bahkan sangat cepat. Kau tak mau membuatnya marah."

"Shirogane? Detektif? Aku tidak mau membuat Shirogane marah," bisik Minato.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Junpei terkejut.

"Mungkin. Orang dari masa lalu mungkin. Lanjutkan saja," ucap Minato. Junpei tahu kalau Minato tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Ah, bicara soal Yamato Takeru, itu juga nama yang disandang suami Yuka-tan," ujar Junpei kejam. Maksudnya memang baik, mengejek supaya Minato berubah. Caranya saja yang kurnag ajar.

"Suami ya?" tanya Minato tidak pada siapa-siapa. Melihat wajah Minato yang diluar perkiraan Junpei, dia langsung melanjutkan.

"Ini Kujikawa Rise, saat SMA merupakan idola muda-mudi, sekarang merupakan artis dan model terkenal. Yu adalah pacarnya. _Persona_-nya memiliki kemampuan seperti Fuuka. Mereka berdua senang sekali waktu tahu kemampuan mereka sama. Sekarang sangat akrab," ucap Junpei. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau naksir Fuuka?" itulah komentar bijaksana Minato. Junpei yang sedang minum _milkshake_ yang nikmat, sukses tersedak. Membuat _milkshake_ yang diminumnya jadi mimpi buruk bagi Junpei.

"Apa-apaan?" bentak Junpei, namun tidak marah.

"Kau sangat senang saat menyebut-nyebut soal Fuuka," balas Minato tenang.

"Tapi–"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa. Aku cuma bertanya," potong Minato, "lannjutkan saja. Satu orang lagi bukan?"

Junpei duduk kembali dengan tatapan bingung, lalu mulai menunjukkan _handphone_-nya sambil menunjuk orang berambut pirang yang diarahkan ke samping.

"_Shadow_?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Junpei.

"Aku _Android anti Shadow_. Tapi aku tahu dia Shadow karena alasan lain. Dia tidak di sini, aku tidak merasakannya," ucap Minato.

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Junpei mengulang pertanyaannya, masih penasaran.

"Saat kau mengurung ibu dari _Shadow _selama sepuluh tahun, kau akan mudah mengenali anaknya," terang Minato.

Junpei menggedikkan bahunya tidak mengerti, "Tapi menurut Fuuka-tan dan Ri-tan, dia sekarang setengah Shadow dan manusia. Dia juga _Persona_-_user_ lho!"

Minato memandang Junpei tanpa ekspresi. Bingung.

"Nama _Persona_-nya Kamui. Pengguna _skill_ Bufu, penyembuhan, dan penyembuh kondisi aneh lainnya," jawab Junpei.

"Dan… siapa nama _Shadow_-manusia ini?" tanya Minato.

"Kuma," jawab Junpei sambil memperlihatkan _handphone_-nya lagi, "ini wujudnya saat masih merupakan _Shadow_."

"Kau memberi banyak hal untuk dipikirkan," ucap Minato.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja dia seperti Ryoji yang bertahan dalam tubuh manusia," jawab Junpei.

"Itu 'kan membingungkan," ujar Minato.

Junpei tertawa, sambil berdiri dia berujar, "Aku akan kembali ke asrama. Ikut?"

Minato menggeleng. Lalu keduanya mengucapkan perpisahan dan Junpei kembali ke habitatnya. Sedangkan Minato membereskan gelas, dan segera menuju kamarnya. Sejak dia tinggal di Asrama Iwatodai, orang yang tinggal di asrama ini untuk menjaga tempat ini selalu bersih, diperintahkan untuk pulang saat selesai melakukan kegiatan rutin untuk membereskannya. Sehingga memberi privasi bagi Minato .Tapi, bagi Minato, ini merupakan kesepian yang menyiksa.

—X—

"Aigis," bisik Minato memanggil Aigis dengan alat komunikasi yang ada pada dirinya yang memungkinkan untuk berkomunikasi dengan sesama Android dan merasakan keberadaannya.

"Minato-kun?" Aigis terdengar terkejut. Terdengar suara orang lain di seberang yang terkejut juga.

"Ssst. Kau sedang sendiri?" tanya Minato menyuruh Aigis memelankan suaranya.

"Aku hanya bersama Fuuka dan Rise… Umm… Kujikawa Rise. Dia–"

"Aku tahu tentang dia," potong Minato, "Kalau begitu tidak masalah. Aku ingin kau, Fuuka, Kujikawa, Narukami, Ken, Maiko, dan seluruh Android yang bergerak bersama kalian untuk menemuiku besok di Asrama Iwatodai. Ada yang harus kubicarakan," ujar Minato.

"Heeh, kau yang butuh 'kan? Kenapa harus kami yang menghampirimu?" tanya Aigis menggoda.

"Aigis, kumohon…" pinta Minato agak kesal.

"Jawab dulu, dari mana kau kenal Maiko? Dan apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Aigis. Nada yang digunakan aneh.

"Kenalanku sepuluh tahun lalu. Sisanya, akan kujelaskan besok. Jadi?" jawab Minato ragu. Bingung dengan nada yang digunakan Aigis, seperti nada tidak suka.

"Iya. Nanti akan kupastikan kami datang. Secara rahasia, benar?" ucap Aigis memastikan.

"Hm, tolong ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Ai-chan," ujar Minato sambil mematikan alat komunikasi, meninggalkan Aigis dengan wajah memerah di asramanya.

Minato menunggu _Dark Hour_ datang sambil mempersiapkan kostum yang digunakannya kemarin. Dia bertekad untuk tidak tidak terlihat oleh _Persona_-_user_ lain kali ini.

—X—

Anggota S.E.E.S. terlihat berkumpul di ruang rapat, minus Yukari yang belum kembali dari kencannya. Sambil menunggu _Dark Hour_, mereka berbagi kisah hari ini. Tentu saja, tentang reuni kecil mereka bersama mantan ketua mereka.

"Heeh, ini seperti dia memang sengaja untuk bertemu kita ya?" ujar Junpei.

"Tapi, menurutku tidak begitu," ucap Fuuka.

"Huh?" Junpei bersuara.

"Minato-nii kan tidak menemuiku secara sengaja. Aku yang ingin menemuinya," kali ini Ken yang menyahut.

"Dan dia menyuruhmu untuk mendapatkan kekasih? Ketua yang hebat," puji Akihiko, tapi seperti sedang menggoda Ken dengan tatapan matanya.

"Aki-nii berisik," sembur Ken dengan wajah merah karena malu.

Mitsuru tertawa tertekan, "Bagiku, ini lebih seperti takdir. Dia masih memberi instruksi pada kita bukan? Meski aku tidak tahu instruksi macam apa yang diberikannya pada Fuuka dan Aigis. Tapi, dia masih memainkan perannya. Dia akan kembali pada kita. Aku hanya cukup percaya pada hal itu."

Semua mengangguk. Mereka percaya, lebih dari itu, mereka merasa harus percaya pada hal itu, pada pemimpin mereka yang telah menyelamatkan dunia dengan mengorbankan nyawanya. Mereka merasa bahwa mereka telah membuat suatu ikatan dengan pemimin mereka, yang mana keadaan ini–keadaan Minato yang menjauh akan membuat tidak nyaman pihak yang lain. Namun mereka tidak tahu, selain Aigis, Minato merupakan orang yang paling tahu akan hal itu dengan adanya kekuatan yang disebut _Social Link_.

Mereka hanya bisa menunggu sesuatu yang mereka yakini kepastiannya, bahwa mereka akan bersatu kembali dengan Minato setelah reuni-reuni kecil mereka bersama sang ketua.

_A Little Reunion with The Leader_

**Bersambung**

* * *

Bagaimana?

Aku akan melakukan banyak skip waktu untuk mempercepat cerita. Capek juga sih kalau setiap harinya hars kuceritakan tanpa ada hal yang baru. Dan soal _update_, aku masih belum bisa janji cepat. Tapi akan kulajutkan kok.

Akhir kata, _Review_, _Please_!


	4. Second First Operation

**Disclaimer:**

Persona Series adalah milik Atlus.

**Catatan:**

Uhm… _well_…

_Screw that_! _Yeah_!_ I know already_!_ I'm Sorry for being so late_, _guys_!

**Balasan Untuk Reviewers:**

**Sp-CS: **Bagus deh kalau sesuai harapan. Artinya saya berhasil sebagi penulis. Hahahaha.

Oh, mengenai Tendou Shouji, itu kesengajaan. Aku tahu kok kalau Sepicis… kalau kamu suka kamen rider. Bukankah Reizato juga terinspirasi dari Hidari Shoutaro ya? Hehehe.

Lanjutannya, aku gak tau kapan bisa memberikan kelanjutannya. Maaf untuk yang satu ini. T.T

**Cindy: **Maaf ya, upadate-nya lama. T.T

**silgain: **Minako jarang tampil karenmemanelum bagian dia untuk tampil. Hehehe.

**Gekkoukan: **Hm… untuk Ken, ada jawabannya di chapter ini. Dan untuk Aigis, kurasa memang sudah sepantasnya. Aigis pastinya mencoba lebih dekat setelah kejadian-kejadian sebelum dan setelah kematian Minato bukan? Dia sudah menjadi Android 'hidup' yang mengerti akan hal itu. Terakhir, Minato dan Naoto. Jelas aku menentukan mereka punya hubungan di masa lalu. Tapi jangan marah ya kalau mereka bukan kakak-adik. Bahkan… um… baca sendiri deh…

Dan untuk aksi, aku menambahkan sedikit di sini. Semoga kamu puas ya…

Sekarang, kupersembahkan kisah ini pada para _readers_ dan _reviewers_.

* * *

**Second First Operation**

By** Byzan**

Minato menguap berkali-kali. _Dark_-_Hour_ ketiga berturut-turut dalam wujud Android-nya tentu membuat orang yang menulis tidur sebagai salah satu hobinya menjadi kewalahan. Dulu–sepuluh tahun lalu, Aigis pernah mengatakan kalau _Anti_-_Shadow Weap_–Android tidak memerlukan tidur. Yang mereka lakukan adalah mengisi tenaganya. Tapi, Fuuka, gadis jenius mesin itu, membuat Android semakin mirip dengan manusia. Dia membuat tidur adalah cara memproses makanan dan minuman yang dikonsumsi oleh Android diubah menjadi tenaga. Memang, sampai saat ini porsi makan yang dibutuhkan Android tidak sama dengan manusia. Sekitar tiga kali porsi normal manusia. Jadi, bisa dibilang porsi satu hari makan Android adalah sembilan kali makan manusia normal.

Jadilah Minato memasak di dapur Asramanya makanan untuk tiga orang. Sama sekali bukan masalah. Minato memang suka makan, sekarang dia punya alasan lain selain suka makan, dia sekarang memang membutuhkannya. Meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang lain tentang porsi makannya yang dari dulu tidak normal. Hanya di rumah salah satu sepupunya sebelum dia pindah ke Iwatodai yang pernah membuatnya menahan diri untuk makan banyak. Karena hal-hal tertentu yang tidak mengenakkan.

Makan dalam kesendirian memang menyiksa. Setidaknya, Minato dulu hampir selalu makan pagi bersama. Sekarang dia hanya bias makan dengan bosan, tapi tetap menikmati. Bukan hanya orang lain, dirinya juga mengakui kalau masakan buatannya enak. Karena tidak ada teman ngobrol, dia memikirkan apa yang dilakukan temannya sekarang, hanya Yukari seorang yang tidak diketahuinya. Memikirkan Yukari membuatnya tidak nafsu makan. "Dasar, Stupei," Minato menghela napas, tersenyum rindu membayangkan Yukari yang mengucapkannya.

Minato menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring yang digunakannya. Lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi di sana. Setelahnya, Minato terduduk di sofa ruang duduk. "Sial!" umpat Minato pelan. Minato hampir tidak pernah mengumpat, hanya jika sedang sendiri atau bersama orang terdekatnya saja dia melakukannya. Itu pun dengan suara yang pelan dan jika sudah benar-benar kesal.

"Ini terlalu sepi," lanjut Minato kesal. Dia berdiri, dan mengambil_headset_ kesayangannya–yang hampir selalu menggantung di lehernya, kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket _hoodie_ biru gelap tanpa lengan miliknya. Berkeliaran di keramaian dengan kemungkinan dirinya dikenali dari warna rambutnya yang langka, adalah langkah yang tidak bagus. Terutama jika mereka yang melihatnya adalah orang tua yang tahu dirinya sudah mati dan memiliki jantung yang lemah. Minato teringat dengan Bunkichi dan Mitsuko, salah satu pasangan favoritnya. Ingin rasanya bertemu. Namun, kalaupun mereka masih hidup, Minato takut mereka terlalu terkejut. Kabar kematiannya mungkin saja sampai pada telinga mereka. Chihiro mengenal mereka melalui dirinya. Chihiro pasti tahu tentang kematiannya, dan menyampaikan hal itu pada mereka.

Dengan kaos lengan pendek biru yang merupakan warna favoritnya, dan celana hitam yang merupakan warna favorit keduanya, dia melangkah menuju Paulownia Mall. Sampai di sana, dia merenungkan teman-temannya kembali. Agaknya, meski masih belum ingin kembali berkumpul bersama temannya, rasa rindu pada mereka tetap saja menguasainya. Lagipula–

BRUK

Minato menabrak seorang wanita sehingga wanita tersebut jatuh terduduk. Minato dengan kekuatan Android-nya, hanya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Biasanya sih juga tidak jatuh. Minato hanya sangat menyukai kekuatan Android-nya, sehingga dia teringat akan hal itu di hampir setiap kesempatan–selama tiga hari ini tentu saja.

Sebagai lelaki yang baik, Mianto tentu saja menolong wanita itu. "Maaf, aku melamun," ujar Minato ramah sambil mengulurkan lengannya. Sementara kertas yang sedikit keluar dari map wanita itu sudah selesai dimasukkan kembali oleh wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu menerima uluran tangan Minato sambil tersenyum meminta maaf, "Tidak, aku juga melamun."

Mata bertemu mata, Minato menyadari siapa wanita yang ditabraknya. "Chihiro?" batin Minato. Wanita itu punnampak terkejut setelah melihat wajah dibalik jaket _hoodie_ Minato, sepertinya wanita itu mengenalinya.

Minato mengambil langkah cepat. Saat wanita itu berdiri, Minato berujar, "Kau tidak apa 'kan? Baiklah, aku harus pergi." Minato langsung berbalik berlawanan dari wanita itu.

Tindakan bodoh menggunnakan suara aslinya, itu hanya akan terdengar seperti dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu. Wanita itu menahannya.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru," ucap Minato tanpa berbalik menatap wanita itu.

"Kalau buru-buru, seharusnya anda tidak berbalik arah 'kan?" balas wanita itu.

Minato menyadari kebodohannya(lagi). Minato tahu bahwa dia terlihat sedang mengalihkan diri dari wanita itu, jadi dia memilih berbalik menatap wajah wanita itu.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya wanita yang dicurigai Minato sebagai Chihiro tersebut. Wajahnya penuh kerinduan dan penasaran, sehingga terlihat sangat emosional. Dari dulu, Minato tidak tahan melihat wajah orang yang emosional seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan orang yang memasang wajah seperti itu, terutama perempuan. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk menerima setelah pura-pura merenung wanita itu, mereka menuju Chagall Café.

Setelah duduk dan memesan minuman, mereka duduk dalam diam. Minato tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan, dia khawatir akan mengambil langkah yang salah. Sementara wanita itu menatap Minato dengan penuh minat. Hingga akhirnya saat pesanan mereka datang, dan mereka mulai meminum kopi masing-masing, wanita itu bersuara.

"Kau sangat sabar menghadapiku ya," wanita berambut coklat itu mencoba memulai.

Minato memberi tatapan bertanya. "Aku mengundangmu ke sini, dan meski aku diam, kau tetap menunggu. Aneh, tapi aku suka caramu itu," wanita itu menjawab.

"Entahlah, rasanya berdiam diri selalu membantu menenangkan diri," jawab Minato hampir tidak nyambung.

Hening beberapa saat, wanita itu kembali bersuara.

"Kau bisa melepas tudungyang kau kenakan," ucap wanita itu.

Minato mengulur waktu, entah apa gunanya. "Kita sama sekali belum berkenalan."

Wanita itu tersennyum. "Fushimi Chihiro, aku seorang pembuat komik. Namamu?"

"Ari…" Minato terdiam sesaat, "Arita Haru."

"Baiklah, Haru-kun. Boleh aku melihat keseluruhan dari kepalamu?" tanya Chihiro.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato singkat.

"Wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya. Rambutmu sewarna dengannya. Kumohon, dengarkan keegoisanku, aku hanya ingin melihatnya lagi," jawab Chihiro memelas.

"Siapa 'dia' ini?" tanya Minato. Tahu bahwa Chihiro akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mirip dengan teman baiknya.

"Cinta pertamaku," jawab Chihiro. Minato tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dia sangat halus hatinya. Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku secara romantis. Tapi dia tetap memilih bersamaku ketika aku menginginkannya. Dia baru bisa mulai menolakku saat aku mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Padahal sebelumnya dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan cara yang kubutuhkan atau kuinginkan. Kelihatannya dia jadi agak kejam, seperti mempermainkan hati wanita. Aku tahu bukan hanya aku wanita yang diperlakukan begitu. Tapi, kami semua pasti tahu tentangnya. Dia selalu memberikan segalanya untuk teman-temannya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi untuk berterima kasih padanya. Tapi dia meninggal di usia yang begitu muda. Mungkin seusiamu. Saat kami mendengar bahwa dia meninggal, seluruh teman seangkatan kami tidak ada yang tersenyum selama tiga hari di sekolahnya. Untuk beberapa orang bahkan sampai seminggu atau sebulan," ujar Chihiro panjang lebar.

Minato yang merasa bersalah, membuka tudung di kepalanya. Minato memperhatikan wajah wanita dewasa di hadapannya dengan kagum. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Chihiro bisa se-ekspresif itu.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya." Air mata muncul di kedua pipi Chihiro.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan semua hal ini pada orang yang baru kau temui?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Kau mirip dengannya. Bahkan bersamamu aku merasa bersamanya. Jika bersamanya, aku bisa mengatakan apapun yang ingin kusembunyikan," jawab Chihiro tersenyum.

Minato merasakan adanya perasaan akrab. Perasaan luar biasa saat dirinya mencapai batas tertinggi sebuah _Social Link_. Dari kata-kata yang terdengar dalam hatinya, _Arcana _kali ini adalah _Justice_. Artinya mungkin dirinya telah sekali lagi memaksimalkan _Arcana Justice_. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyum dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, karena menunjukkan wajahku," ucap Minato. Dia takut membuat Chihiro sedih.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukannya. Terima kasih. Aku sudah memiliki cinta lain sekarang." Chihiro tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Begitukah?" Minato ikut tersenyum.

"Oh, pertemuan kita memberiku ide untuk membuat cerita," Chihiro mengeluarkan sebuah _notes_ dari tasnya, "aku harus menulisnya sebelum aku lupa." Minato memperhatikannya dengan minat.

"Kekasih yang terpisah oleh waktu. Tokohnya terjebak dalam ruang tanpa waktu, kemudian sepuluh tahun setelahnya, tokoh tersebut berhasil keluar dari ruang itu, dan bertemu kembali dengan sosok kekasihnya yang sudah dewasa," Chihiro menulis sambil menggumamkannya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chihiro menatap Minato.

"Pastikan aku yang membacanya pertama, _okay_?!" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum. Teringat bahwa kisah itu mungkin memang benar adanya.

"Oke. Alamatmu?" Chihiro bertanya penuh minat.

"Uh… aku akan minta nomor-mu yang bisa kuhubungi saja, nanti kuhubungi," jawab Minato. Tidak yakin bahwa dirinya akan memberi tahu alamat yang sama dengan 'Minato'.

"Oh, tentu." Chihiro mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

"Kurasa, itu untuk hari ini," ujar Minato sambil mulai berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Oh, jangan khawatir, _my treat_," ucap Chihiro.

Minato tersenyum berterima kasih, "Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu."

"Ah… pembicaraan ini rahasia, ya?" ucap Chihiro.

Minato menjawab dengan senyum dan gerakan mengunci mulut dengan jari jempol dan dan telunjuknya.

Saat berbalik, dia ingin memberikan kesan 'Minato' pada wanta itu. Dia memasang kedua _headset_-nya di telinganya. Dan sebagai tambahan, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya lalu mulai melangkah pergi. Di luar kafe, dia memasang tudungnya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

—X—

Minato sudah sampai di depan Asrama Iwatodai. Sesuai perjanjian, dia mengundang beberapa orang dari Strega Execution Squad untuk datang. Belum juga dia membuka pintu, datang tamu yang diundangnya. Yang pertama datang, tentu saja Aigis dan Fuuka. Disusul Ken bersama pacarnya, Maiko saat Minato baru membuka pintu untuk Aigis dan Fuuka. Beberapa saat setelah Minato duduk di sofa bersama temannya dalam diam, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Minato mengerang lelah, lalu membuka pintu.

Di depannya terpampang wajah yang hampir bertarung dengannya. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu keperakan. Dan sebagai pelengkap, wanita cantik yang memeluk lengan kiri laki-laki itu.

"Narukami Yu… dan Kujikawa Rise, benar?" tanya Minato.

"Kau Arisato Minato?" tanya Yu dengan terkejut, Rise pun terlihat sama terkejutnya.

"_Surprise_," ujar Minato pelan sambil tersenyum dan mempersilakan keduanya untuk masuk.

Keduanya masuk sambil selalu menatap Minato dengan penasaran. Yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa emosi, tapi ada seulas senyum di wajah laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu.

Minato menutup pintu dan berbicara pada Aigis, "Kau yang meminta mereka datang secara terpisah, Ai-chan?"

Aigis agak bersemu. "Ya… kalau memang rahasia, tidak boleh mencolok bukan?"

Minato mengangguk. "Dimana yang lain?"

Aigis menunjuk pintu, dan terdengarlah bunyi ketukan. Minato memberi tatapan bertanya pada Aigis. "Android bisa melacak sesamanya selama memiliki data yang dilacaknya 'kan?"

Minato hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa melacak Android selain Aigis karena dia tidak punya data mereka sama sekali. Sedangkan mereka, bisa jadi punya data tentang Android Minato. Meski sedikit, akan berbahaya bagi misinya jika dirinya diketahui saat beraksi.

Minato membuka pintu, dan di hadapannya berjejer Android yangterlihat… sangat manusiawi, kecuali tiga binatang yang lain yang terlihat sangat hewan. Kalau Aigis tidak memberitahunya, mungkin Minato akan menganggap mereka manusia biasa.

Minato mempersilakan mereka masuk. Tidak ada yang tampak dikenalinya. Kecuali Android anjing yang entah bagaimana Minato tahu bahwa anjing itu Android. Bukannya Minato mengharapkannya, hanya rasanya Minato sudah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan mereka. Mungkin karena sesama Android.

Tiga Android wanita dan seorang Android laki-laki, seekor kucing, dan dua ekor anjing, yang satu terlihat seperti Koromaru, yang juga Android. Minato ingin sekali mengetahui karakter semua dari mereka lebih dari mengetahui nama mereka. Terbiasa dengan bersahabat dengan banyak orang, membuatnya tertarik dengan karakter-karakter orang-orang yang unik.

Setelah pertemuan yang tidak ramai, Aigis, Fuuka, Maiko, dan tiga Android wanita lainnya telah duduk. Sementara kelompok laki-laki lebih memilih untuk berdiri. Anjing dan kucing Android itu pun duduk dengan manis di depan Aigis.

"Jadi kau Arisato Minato yang telah menyegel Nyx, dan mencegah kejatuhan?" tanya seorang wanita Android berambut hitam.

"Dengan bantuan teman-temanku, ya," jawab Minato sambil memandang Aigis, Fuuka, Maiko, dan Ken dengan senyum penuh arti. Semua memandang balik Minato penuh arti. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengetahui karakter Minato. Bahkan rupanya saja baru bisa melihat sekarang. Sehingga, setiap apa yang diucapkan atau dilakukan oleh penyelamat dunia dengan mengorbankan nyawanya itu merupakan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk tentang sifatnya.

"Jadi, Minato-nii, apa yang ingin kita bicarakan?"tanya Maiko tidak sabar.

Minato tersenyum. "Aku lebih dulu ingin mengenal orang yang belum kukenal, Mai-chan." Maiko tersipu malu atas ketidak-sabarannya.

"Namaku Kurogami Sousei. Dan yang duduk di bangku dengan rambut hitam itu adikku, Kurogami Ai, Arisato-sama," ucap Android berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi dari Minato dengan formal.

Minato nampak tertegun dengan cara panggil cowok Android bernama Kurogami Sousei itu. Tidak pernah dia dipanggil dengan sebutan "sama" seperti itu. Bahkan tidak Igor ataupun Elizabeth.

"Baiklah, Kurogami-san," jawab Minato kaku. Yang lain tampak terkikik geli atas reaksi Minato.

Seorang Android cantik berambut panjang berwarna biru langit berdiri sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Minato. "Labrys." Hanya itu yang diucapkannya sebelum duduk kembali dengan tetap memasang wajah senyum. Senyumnya manis, namun masih terlihat hampa. Sepertinya emosi memang belum mendominasi mereka, persis seperti yang diucapkan Fuuka dan Aigis.

"Dia juga adikku, Minato-kun," ucap Aigis tersenyum gembira.

"Juga?" Tanya Minato.

"Metis juga adikku," tunjuk Aigis pada Android disebelahnya yang berambut hitam terang dan mata merah. Yang ditunjuk menunjukkan senyum yang lebih hidup dari Labrys, namun tetap belum sehidup Aigis.

"Ah, Minato-kun. Selamat bertemu lagi dengan Koro-chan. Sekarang dia memiliki teman, Shiguma dan Hakubi," Fuuka memeluk anjing putih yang dikenali Minato, dan menunjuk Shiguma, kucing yang berwarna belang putih-hitam dari kepala hingga ujung ekor seperti harimau serta Hakubi, anjing yang berwarna hitam kecuali bagian moncong dan kedua kaki di depannya.

"Koro-chan? Android? Dimana dia? Apakah dia sudah…" ucap Minato, tidak berani berspekulasi lebih lanjut.

Fuuka menggeleng. "Dia Koromaru yang kau ingat. Tubuhnya kami perkuat dengan mesin sehingga bisa berumur lebih panjang. Jangan marah, dia sendiri yang meminta hal ini."

"_Benar_," ucap Koromaru mengejutkan Minato.

"Kau membuatnya bisa bicara?" Tanya Minato pada Fuuka, tapi dia tetap menatap Koromaru.

Fuuka menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Koromaru. Tetapi sesama Android yang saling mengenal dengan cukup baik, kalian bisa berkomunikasi. Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu 'kan? Dan kau juga sudah menggunakannya bersama Aigis." Fuuka mengingatkan.

Minato tidak lupa. "Hanya terkejut, aku tidak tahu kalau itu juga berlaku pada Koro-chan." Minato mengelus kepala Koromaru dengan gembira, yang dielus juga sama gembiranya.

"Jadi yang dimaksud tujuh Android selain Aigis, Koromaru termasuk di dalamnya?" tanya Minato pada Fuuka. Fuuka menjawab dengan anggukan.

"_Senang berjumpa lagi_," ucap Koromaru lagi sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Minato yang dibalas dengan Minato dengan pelukan satu tangan. Minato tersenyum. Meski dia masih belum terbiasa dengan suara komunikasi Koromaru, tidak… kata suara tidak tepat. Karena pada dasarnya Koromaru tidak memiliki suara untuk bicara begini, yang dia tahu Koromaru mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tanpa ada suara yang seperti gambar-gambar dalam pikirannya, namun hampir mustahil melihat atau membaca gambar tersebut, tapi mudah dipahami. Minato sendiri masih bingung, tapi… yang penting adalah dia paham.

"Aww, Niichan tidak pernah memelukku, tapi bisa memeluk anjing dengan mudah," ujar Maiko pura-pura iri.

"Mai-chan!" seru Minato dan Ken. Keduanya berniat menegur, namun Ken mengucapkannya lebih keras.

"Kau 'kan kakakku." Maiko masih menatap Minato. Lalu menoleh pada Ken sambil berujar, "jadi Ken, berhenti cemburu."

Ada suara-suara yang menggoda pasangan baru itu sebagai respon dari ucapan Maiko. Maiko sepertinya tidak malu sedikit pun. Namun, Ken terlihat tersipu. Ken sepertinya masih malu-malu. Wajar saja sebenarnya, mengngat mereka baru saja berpacaran kemarin sore. Hal ini dengan mudahnya membuat ruangan menjadi lebih rileks, bahkan untuk para Android.

"_Okay_, _enough for small talk_," ucap Minato pada orang-orang disekitarnya sambil tersenyum. Semua yang memandangnya mulai memusatkan pikiran pada Minato, namun masih dengan santai karena mereka melihat Minato yang terlihat santai.

"Aku hanya meminta pada kalian, untuk tidak membeberkan penyamaranku saat aku membantu kalian," ucap Minato mash santai.

"Kau membantu kami?" tanya yang lain terkejut kecuali Maiko.

"Yup, kalian semua bisa mendeteksi keberadaanku. Jadi lebih aman mengatakan ini pada kalian dari awal," lanjut Minato.

"Tunggu, aku mengerti kalau para Android dan Fuuka-nee serta Rise-nee bisa mendeteksimu. Tapi bagaimana denganku dan Yu-niichan?"

"Kalian berdua sudah sangat dekat satu sama lain ya? Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'Niichan'?" bukannya menjawab, Minato malah bertanya dengan agak tidak nyambung.

"Sejak… Minato-nii 'meninggal'. Tidak apa 'kan?" tanya Ken agak khawatir.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu kok, hanya ingin bertanya saja. Dan mengenai pertanyaan pertamamu tadi, aku mengundangmu hanya agar Mai-chan tidak perlu memiliki rahasia denganmu–"

"Minato-nii baik sekali deh," potong Maiko. Tapi Minato terus bicara seolah tidak ada yang memotongnya.

"–dan Narukami, aku perlu bicara dengannya, juga dengan Aigis," Minato mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada yang serius. Mendadak suasana agak menegang.

"Baiklah, dimana kita bicara?" tanya Aigis saat dia bangun dari duduknya.

Minato memperhatikan Yu, yang juga memperhatikannya dengan serius. "Kau memanggilku Narukami? Aneh sekali dipanggil begitu oleh orang yang terlihat lebih muda." Komentar Yu yang tidak nyambung sukses membuat suasana kembali rileks, bahkan lebih ke arah kacau saking anehnya balasan yang diberikan Yu.

Semua pandangan tiba-tiba terarah pada Minato yang tidak menimbulkan ekspresi apapun. Semua–hampir semua cemas, takut Minato marah karena ucapan yang terkesan tidak serius dari Yu. Apalagi Yu mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Aigis, Fuuka, dan Ken tetap tersenyum, tahu persis seperti apa seorang Minato menanggapinya.

"Hmm… dalam umur, aku tetap lebih tua darimu," Minato menjawab pertanyaan Yu dengan tanpa ekspresi pula, membuat banyak diantara mereka terpaku. Bagaimana dua orang yang terlihat sama sekali berbeda bisa terlihat sangat sama. Secara fisik, mereka mudah sekali terlihat berbeda. Apalagi sosok Yu yang sudah dewasa. Hanya saja, cara mereka berbicara dan berekspresi–atau tidak berekspresi bisa terlihat sangat mirip, cukup mengagumkan bisa melihat kemiripan dalam diri Yu dan Minato.

Tanpa persetujuan, Minato dan Yu berjalan menuju tangga asrama. Aigis yang terkejut, hanya bisa mengikuti. Entah mengapa, dia merasa gugup dan begitu _out of place_. Dia terbiasa bersama Minato, begitu pula bersama Yu. Namun, ketika kedua orang yang baru saja memperlihatkan kalau mereka begitu mirip, Aigis merasa tidak cocok bersama mereka.

Minato berbalik sebentar, kemudian bertanya pada anggota Strega, "kalian menerima permintaanku tadi 'kan?"

Sousei menjawab, "kalau itu adalah persyaratan Arisato-sama untuk membantu kami, maka akan kupastikan kami menyutujuinya."

Tanpa membalas, Minato memberi senyum pada Sousei. Kemudian berbalik melangkah terus mengukuti Yu dan Aigis yang mengikutinya.

—X—

"Langsung saja. Sebagai _Wild Card_, kalian tahu tentang _Social Link_ bukan? Seberapa kuat _Social Link_ kalian?" tanya Minato begitu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sudah mencapai titik dimana aku bisa menggapai hal yang tidak mungkin," ucap Yu. Nadanya sama sekali tidak sombong. Meski memang terdengar agak menyombongkan diri.

Minato mengangguk puas dan menoleh pada Aigis, bertanya. "Rasanya aku belum mencapai hal itu. Tapi, jika _Social Link_ memang sama setiap orangnya, menurut Yu-kun hanya satu yang belum kucapai kekuatan sesungguhnya. Sisanya kurasa sudah mencapai batas maksimal." Aigis menjawab dengan agak ragu.

"_Arcana_ apa itu?" tanya Minato serius.

"_Lovers_," ucap Aigis dengan malu, wajah merahnya hanya membuatnya makin tampak manis.

"Itu _Arcana_ 'tersulit'. Mungkin kami bahkan tidak bisa membantu meski ingin," ucap Minato. Bingung antara ingin membangkitkan semangat, atau malah menjatuhkan semangat.

"Aku sudah pernah mengucapkan itu. Tapi memang setiap orang akan menemukannya sendiri. Tidak perlu dibantu. Yang lebih penting, untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" ucap Yu diakhiri dengan pertanyaan mendasar.

"Mengetahui seberapa kuat kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui sebarapa siap kalian. Sejujurnya, mungkin hanya kita yang bisa mencegah kejatuhan sekali lagi," ucap Minato.

"Dan itu artinya mengorbankan nyawa?" tanya Aigis dan Yu bersamaan.

"Aku masih memikirkan cara supaya itu bisa dihindari," ucap Minato murung.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kalau bisa," ucap Yu. Aigis mengangguk, dia terlihat murung.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Yu bertanya balik pada Minato, "seberapa siap kau menghadapi amukan dia yang tidak bisa mati itu? Seharusnya saat kau menyegelnya berarti kau telah mencapai hal yang sama denganku bukan?"

Minato agak terkejut, namun tetap berujar, "_The Lovers_, aku tidak bisa merasakan sedikitpun kekuatan dari _Arcana_ itu."

"Tapi… 'dia' masih mencintaimu," ucap Aigis hati-hati.

"Itu tidak berarti dia _Social Link_-ku lagi bukan? Dan mungkin aku hanya perlu memaksimalkan beberapa _Social Link_ lainnya," ucap Minato. Terlihat sekali dia mengucapkannya dengan pahit. Kedua lawan bicaranya hampir bisa merasakan kepahitan itu.

"Mungkin kalian berdua _Social Link_ yang sama bagi yang lainnya," ucap Yu dengan sangat _cool_.

Aigis hanya bisa memasang wajah memerah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Lain dengan Minato yang menjawabnya dengan tidak kalah _cool_. "Aigis sudah mendapat tempat sebagai _Arcana_ _Aeon_. Kurasa bukan dia yang kucari." Terlepas dari ucapan Minato, Aigis tetap memikirkan Minato sebagai kemungkinan _Arcana Lovers_-nya. Karena dulu Minato adalah segalanya bagi Aigis, dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain Minato. Tapi semenjak dirinya 'hidup', dia memikirkan hidupnya dan juga bagaimana menjalaninya. Tapi, Minato tetap merupakan orang–hal yang paling dipikirkannya.

"Untuk saat ini, aku ingin mendengar strategi kalian dalam Operasi bulan Purnama kalian berikutnya," ucap Minato.

Aigis mengangguk. "Kami tidak pernah mencoba membunuh _Shadow_yang muncul saat bulan Purnama untuk mencegah kedatangan Nyx. Setidaknya kami tahu kalau kami membunuh mereka semua, Nyx akan bangkit. Jadi saat bualan Purnama, _Shadow_ itu datang menyerang tempat kami. Mungkin dengan harapan bisa mati. Karena itu kami membuat semua orang selain mantan Anggota S.E.E.S. dan _Invetgation Team_ menyebar ke seluruh kota untuk mengatasi _Shadow_-_shadow_ kecil di sana."

"Akibatnya, aku tidak pernah diperbolehkan menyerang _Shadow_ itu. Kau tahu kan, saat kau mencapai kekuatan 'itu' fisik maupun mental mencapai kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa? Saat aku menyerang _Shadow_ itu pertama kalinya, _Shadow_ itu dalam keadaan terbaiknya. Tapi dalam satu serangan itu, aku hampir membunuhnya dengan pedangku. Akibatnya, serangan itu malah menyusahkan operasi kami. Sekarang ini aku tetap diminta di sana untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan," Yu menambahkan.

Sunyi. Semua menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Minato, bahkan Minato sendiri menunggu dirinya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kita tidak akan mencapai manapun jika kita tidak membunuhnya. Pada operasi berikutnya, aku yang akan membunuhnya. Kita masih punya waktu untuk berpikir dan memaksimalkan kekuatan kita sebelum kita menghancurkan _Shadow_ terakhir."

"Kami akan membantu," tawar Aigis. Aigis sudah pernah membicarakan ini dengan Yu. Dan meraka sama-sama setuju dengan pikiran Minato.

"Tidak, kalian bisa membongkar penyamaranku. Kemungkinan yang lain curiga bahwa kalian mengenalku akan makin mengarah padaku," tolak Minato halus.

"Jadi itu langkah kita berikutnya?" tanya Aigis bingung.

"Tidak ada yang spesial," Minato setuju dengan anggukan kecil, "kecuali kalian bisa mengantarkanku ke _Velvet Room_."

"Selama ini, kami tidak ke sana. Kami tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Mungkin akibat dari telah selesainya pencarian atas jawaban dari pertanyaan alasan hidup. Untungnya ada _Persona Compendium_, sehingga aku bisa membawa sendiri semua _Persona_ yang bersedia kuajak," Aigis berujar.

"Lain denganku. _Persona_-ku berubah dari yang dulu kumiliki, menurut Rise-chan _Dark Hour_ dan _Midnight Channel_ memiliki aura yang berbeda, mungkin hal itu mempengaruhi bagaimana wujud _Persona_-ku. Untungnya meski berubah, Aigis mengenali mereka semua," ucap Yu.

"_Persona-persona_ kita semua sama, kecuali _Persona _dari diri kita sendiri. Athena untukku, Izanagi-no-Okami untuk Yu-kun," tambah Aigis.

Cukup lama Minato merenung, sampai akhirnya Aigis sadar bahwa Minato mulai kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya. Melamun tanpa memikirkan hal yang jelas. Aigis mendekat ke arah Minato yang mengundang minat Yu untuk memperhatikan. Aigis menepuk pundak Minato, membuat Minato tersadar pada kebiasaannya.

"Ah! Maaf, Ai-chan, Narukami. Baiklah, sampai sini dulu obrolan kita. Pulanglah kapanpun kalian ingin pulang. Aku mengantuk," ucap Minato sambil berjalan gontai ke arah kasurnya. Sedetik setelah kepalanya bersentuhan dengan bantal, suara dengkuran langsung terdengar.

"Wow! Cepat sekali dia tertidur," puji Yu.

"Kau akan terkejut melihatnya di sekolah. Dia hampir selalu tidur di sepanjang pelajaran," ucap Aigis menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebagian karena tingkah Minato, sebagian lainnya karena mendengar pujian Yu terhadap Minato dengan suaranya yang bernada kekaguman.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan pelajarannya? Bukankah Mitsuru-san akan 'membunuhnya' karena nilainya yang jelek?" tanya Yu. Sama sekali tidak gentar saat menyebut nama Mitsuru dan siksaannya, yang merupakan ajaib bagi banyak orang.

"Itulah anehnya. Dia selalu menjadi juara seangkatan dalam setiap pelajaran. Sesuatu yang membuat semua orang –terutama Junpei, sangat iri karena keajaiban itu. Bahkan guru-guru menjadi ikut jengkel juga meskipun bangga. Mereka tidak bisa memarahinya karena dia tertidur di kelas mereka, sebab karena nilai Minato selalu sempurna," jawab Aigis. Sementara Yu terlihat makin mengagumi Minato. Sangat terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya.

"Baiklah, ayo keluar. Dia pasti lelah karena terus-menerus membantu kita selama tiga malam ini," ajak Aigis sambil membuka kamar Minato.

—X—

Minako menguap tepat setelah pelajaran usai. Semalam adalah gilirannya untuk patroli keliling dan menghancurkan _Shadow_. _Mood_-nya sedang jelek tiga hari ini. Dan dia menyalahkan Minato karenanya. Semenjak dia datang, kakak-kakaknya selalu berbicara rahasia sambil menunggu _Dark Hour_. Sepertinya membicarakan Minato. Sosok penyelamat umat manusia itu memang dirahasiakan sejak dulu. Alasan mereka adalah, agar tidak ada yang mencoba menjadi dirinya. Tidak mengikuti tingkah lakunya, ataupun kebiasaannya. Sosok sehebat itu pasti akan mempengaruhi kami, anggota Strega.

Sekarang dirinya yang sudah bertemu dengan Minato, sama sekali tidak ingin mengikuti Minato. Dia merasa Minato sangat aneh. Terlepas dari obrolan mereka saat bertemu ada hal lain yang membuatnya berpikir demikian. Meski hawanya sangat nyaman, namun dia juga memiliki kesan misterius yang dalam. Orang yang biasa bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang seperti dirinya pun, pasti akan merasakan hal yang aneh dan tidak wajar. Terkesan berbahaya, namun juga terasa aman. Misterius, tapi juga sangat terbuka. Meski baru sebentar berbicara, Minako sudah mendapatkan kesan seperti itu dari Minato.

Dan lagi, selama lima hari terakhir, beredar rumor di kalangan kami bahwa ada sosok misterius yang membantu kami. Jika dihitung hari kemarin, sudah empat belas hari semenjak kemunculan Minato. Minako punya tebakan bagus bahwa Minato adalah dalang dari semua ini. Dan tentu saja menurutnya semua kakaknya memiliki tebakan yang sama. Meski mereka tidak berdiskusi dengan Minako, semua itu terlihat dari wajah ceria mereka. Ditambah lagi mereka sering bicara berbisik satu sama lain dan tersenyum saat ada yang membicarakan sosok yang bagi Minako tidak begitu misterius. Anggota Strega bilang bahwa sosok itu bergerak sangat cepat, sangat kuat, dan juga mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

Minako hampir tidak percaya, karena itu hanya terdengar seperti khayalan anak-anak. Tapi deskripsinya cocok. Dan semalam, Minako melihatnya sendiri. Sosok manusia, dengan jubah _hoodie_ hitam, membawa dua pedang satu tangan di pinggangnya, memakai _masker_ hitam, baju hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam, sedang melaju sendirian di atas atap bangunan dan melompat ke bangunan lain. Dengan kemampuan Android, pastilah dirinya dapat melakukan hal malasdan kesal karena pikiran tentang Minato, dia beranjak pulang, tidak menuju tempat klub favoritnya. Tempat hampir semua anggota Strega yang bersekolah ke sana, bahkan untuk SD dan SMP ke tempat yang sama meski tidak akan bertarung melawan tingkat sekolah yang berbeda.

Malam ini adalah operasi yang penting. Meski kebanyakan dari kami akan berpatroli keliling kota, _Shadow_ tidak akan terlalu banyak di sekitar kota. Hal tersebut dikarenakan ada satu entitas _Shadow_ yang begitu kuat yang akan menyerang markas Strega. Minako tidak ingin membuang energi untuk operasi yang penting itu hanya demi kepuasannya dalam mengikuti kegiatan klub favoritnya tentu saja.

—X—

Minako sedang berkeliling di tengah kota. Saat itu adalah _Dark Hour_. Naginata kesukaannya disandangnya bersama dengan dua teman satu grup-nya. Kali ini yang menemaninya adalah Maiko dan Ken. Kebetulan yang sangat, seharusnya salah satu anggota Strega yang menemani Maiko dan dirinya. Namun, seorang dari mereka jatuh sakit. Jadi, Ken yang belakangan ini selalu bersama Maiko dapat menemani mereka. Sedangkan empat grup lainnya menyebar ke arah lain.

Rencananya selalu sama, lima grup berjumlah tiga orang berpencar ke seluruh kota. Dua tim Android berjumlah tiga ora ng–salah satunya anjing dan kucing, Shiguma dan Hakubi– ikut menyebar. Dua kelompok _Persona_-_user_ terdahulu akan bertahan di tempat dimana '_Big_' _Shadow _akan menyerang. Kali ini ada pengecualian, Ken diminta menemani Maiko, karena Maiko satu-satunya yang belum bisa memanggil _Persona_ mengingat dia baru dua tahun di Strega, hal itu bisa dimaklumi. Ketika Miako masuk dalam Strega, Strega cukup kuat untuk melindungi Maiko. Sehingga hal yang harus memaksanya menarik pelatuk pistol yang diarahkan kepada kepalanya belum pernah terjadi.

"Lihat!" Minako berseru ketika melihat bayangan yang selama ini dicurigai sebagai Minato melesat di perempatan di depan kelompoknya.

"Biarkan saja, Minako," ujar Ken, tanda dia juga melihat apa yang dilihat Minako.

"Dia mengarah ke asrama kita. Akan ada sesuatu di asrama, Ken-senpai. Sebaiknya senpai kembali sekarang. Biasanya senpai selalu di sana 'kan?" ujar Minako.

"Tidak apa. Ada Yu-niichan di sana. Lagi pula kita seharusnya bersama 'kan?" kilah Maiko. Membantu kekasihnya.

"Tinggal lima blok lagi, aku bisa mengatasinya. Tidak ada _Shadow_ yang begitu kuat di malam bulan purnama kecuali _Shadow_ yang menyerang asrama kita. Akan berbahaya kalau sosok misterius itu mengancam," ucap Minako. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin Ken mengucapkan bahwa sosok itu adalah Arisato Minato. Jadi dia terus membuat keadaan dimana Ken terpaksa mengucapkannya. Namun, hasilnya di luar dugaan.

"Kau yakin? Baiklah. Ayo, Maiko. Aku diperintahkan untuk bersamamu. Jadi kau harus ikut," ucap Ken seraya menarik lengan Maiko. Minako hanya terdiam melihatnya. Gagal sudah rencananya. Tapi dia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya, meski agak kesal karena rencananya gagal. Mengurus lima blok lagi sebelum kembali ke Asrama Strega.

"Ken-chan, kenapa kita meninggalkan Minako? Bukankah berbahaya sendirian begitu?" sembur Maiko saat sudah berada di luar jarak dengar Minako.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia kuat. Paling kuat diantara seluruh anggota Strega selain kami. Saat ini prioritas utama kita adalah menyimpan rahasia Minato-niichan. Aku tahu tadi dia agak memancing kita untuk bicara mengnai Minato-nii. Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya kembali lebih awal," balas Ken.

Sementara Maiko diam. Membicarakan soal yang kekuatan adalah hal yang sensitif baginya. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya yang paling lemah. Saat ini, dia tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan Ken. Terutama saat dia sudah melihat asrama mereka dengan suara pertarungan yang cukup mengerikan.

—X—

Yu memperhatikan '_Big_' _Shadow_ di depan kawan-kawannya. Semenjak dua tahun lalu, semua _Persona_-_user_ yang lama dikumpulkan dalam operasi karena kekuatan _Shadow_ itu terus bertambah setiap pertemuan mereka. Yu sebenarnya lebih menginginkan _Shadow_ itu dihabisi. Karena nantinya pasti _Shadow_-_shadow_ berikutnya akan lebih kuat. Tidak ada yang tahu kemungkinan para Shadow 'bulan purnama' itu akan datang bersamaan. Jika sudah begitu, mungkin saja mereka bisa kalah. Bahkan saat ini, mereka cukup kewalahan. Apalagi mereka harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghabisi _Shadow_ di hadapan mereka.

Kata '_Big_' sebenarnya benar-benar tidak tepat untuk _Shadow_ ini. Karena ukurannya relatif kecil. Mungkin hanya setinggi dirinya. Tapi kekuatannya memang sangat menakjubkan. Dia bisa membuat lima belas _Persona_-_user _berpengalaman ini kerepotan dengan kekuatannya. Tentu saja tanpa bantuan dirinya.

Topeng tanpa angka ada di bagian dadanya. Kepala _Shadow_ itu agak terlihat tipis, seolah hanya wajahnya yang menempel pada lehernya. Lehernya hampir hanya berupa papan yang cukup tebal. Dari leher bagian bawah, ada sebuah tanduk yang mencuat samapi batas tengah mata putih pekat _Shadow_ itu. Tangan kanannya memegang perisai bermotif lingkaran ditengahnya, terlihat cukup besar untuk melindungi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan satunya memegang pedang yang terbilang aneh. Dengan panjang satu setengah meter, pedang itu memliki empat mata pedang, terlihat seperti pedang dua mata yang disatukan membentuk tanda plus. Dan di ujung pedang tersebut, empat ujung pada setiap mata pedang hitam itu mencuat ke atas, meninggalkan sebuah cekungan di tengah pedang tersebut. Selain itu, hanya ada kaki tanpa telapaknya sebagai penunjang berdirinya _Shadow_ tersebut. Dengan ukruannya yang kecil, dia mendapatkan kecepatan. Dengan kecepatan itu, dia dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan. Seorang Android mungkin dapat menyamai kecepatannya, namun Aigis bukan tipe petarung jarak dekat, akan sulit mengenainya jika _Shadow_ itu dapat membaca gerakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Gerakan _Shadow_ itu agak aneh, Senpai" ucap Rise pada seluruh anggota, sementara Fuuka sedang mengarahkan kelompok-kelompok yang berada di luar asrama dalam menghadapi _Shadow_. Pekerjaannya agak teringani mengingat saat Ken bilang bahwa dia akan menemani Maiko terus-menerus sampai Maiko bisa mengeluarkan _Persona_-nya, dia ilang bahwa dia tidak perlu dibimbing. Karena butuh konsentrasi lebih, Fuuka tinggal di dalam asrama.

"Apa, maksudnya?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Entahlah, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Mungkin celah. Biasanya _Shadow_ ini akan menyerang dengan hampir tanpa berpikir," jawab Rise.

Saat itulah _Shadow_ itu melompat begitu tinggi ke arah belakangnya, ke arah gerbang asrama. Di tengah udara, dia memutar badannya, membelakangi kami. Pedang terangkat, dan perisainya melindungi bagian tubuh belakangnya dengan tangan yang bisa bergerak sesuka hatinya. Yu membelalakkan mata, dia paham apa yang ditunggu _Shadow_ itu. Dengan seganap tenaga, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghambur melewati teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan kecepatan tubuhnya yang menyamai Android berkat bantuan Izanagi-no-Okami dalam dirinya, kecepatan yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun di sini sekalipun, dia tetap tidak bisa mencapai tujuannya.

Maiko terlihat di depan gerbang, terkejut melihat apa yang menunggunya dia atas. Dia pikir pasti dirinya akan habis jika berhadapan dengan _Big Shdaow_ itu. Ken dengan refleks mendorong Maiko ke arah samping. Dan bersiap menerima serangan balasan itu dengan tombaknya yang dibuat sebagai penahan pedang _Shadow_ itu. Sebenarnya itu hal yang berbahaya. Menerima serangan dari udara–dengan seluruh kekuatan dan beban dari Shadow itu pada dirinya. Bisa saja tombak miliknya patah dan serangan itu tetap mengenai dirinya. Namun, dia tidak memiliki banyak pilihan karena serangan yang sudah akan menerpanya.

Saat itulah ada yang menarik seragamnya dari belakang. Membuat Ken agak kehilangan keseimbangan, meski dia bersyukur karenanya. Kemudian, sosok penariknya itu melingkarkan tangannya di perut Ken dan melemparnya ke arah Yu yang tadi mencoba menolong Ken dan Maiko. Lalu sosok itu melompat ke arah Maiko yang terjatuh. Memeluknya hanya demi melindungi gadis dari efek benturan pedang _Shadow_ tersebut dengan tanah–yang merupakan angin yang cukup kencang. Kemudian dia menggendong Maiko dan dengan tidak wajarnya melompat ke arah Yu yang sudah menangkap Ken dengan tangannya.

"_Nice move_, Ken," bisik sosok itu saat menurunkan Maiko dari kedua tangannya, "_now_, _back off_. _All of you_." Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, mereka menurut, mengetahui bahwa Minato adalah sosok itu. Jubah dan pakaian serba hitam menyelimutinya.

Semua terlalu terkejut melihat Yu dengan kecepatannya barusan. Juga karena kedatangan sosok yang tiba-tiba membantu Yu untuk menolong Ken dan Maiko. Apalagi melihat kecepatan gerakan sosok itu. Terlebih mantan anggotan _Investigation Team_ yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ide tentang siapa dibalik sosok serba hitam itu.

"Berhenti!" perintah Yu pada semua anggota yang berniat maju, kembali ke medan pertempuran.

"Apa?! Kenapa?" tanya Junpei dengan berisik.

"Serahkan padanya. Mungkin dia mengetahui bagaimana cara menghadapi _Shadow_ itu," jawab Yu dengan tenang tanpa berbalik menghadap Junpei.

"Kita juga tahu! Kita hanya perlu menyerang untuk menahannya," kali ini Yosuke yang bicara.

"Kalian yakin? Itu hanyalah cara yang kita pilih untuk mencegah kejatuhan. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, dia mengetahui cara untuk menghadapi _Shadow_ itu dan mengetahui bagaimana menghadapi kejatuhan atau mencegahnya," balas Yu.

"Itu hanya kemungkinan, Narukami. Semua, bersiap menghadapi serangan berikutnya!" kali ini Mitsuru yang memimpin.

"Kalian hanya takut menghadapi kejatuhan!" kali ini Yu berbalik pada semua temannya. "Kalian tahu, jika orang ini memang ingin membunuh para _Shadow_ dan melawan kejatuhan, aku akan bergabung dengannya. Bagiku itu lebih baik daripada bertarung bertahan seperti ini, dan melihat setiap paginya ada saja korban para _Shadow_."

"Ayo Aigis, kita akan membantunya jika dia terlihat membutuhkannya," ajak Yu. Aigis mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sisi Yu dengan mengarahkan salah satu senapan jarinya pada _Shadow_ di depannya.

"Sangat meyakinkan, Yu-kun," bisik Aigis.

"Terima kasih," balas Yu berisik pula sambil menyiapkan pedangnya satu tangannya di tangan kanannya.

"_Don't interfere until I ask you to_," perintah Minato pada dua orang di belakangnya. Yu dan Aigis mengangguk tanpa peduli Minato melihatnya atau tidak.

Yang lain hanya diam terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yu yang terlihat agak beremosi. Bahakan orang-orang yang ikut berkumpul bersama dengan Minato. Dan lagi, Aigis yang dengan mudahnya dipilih, dan kemudian langsung menyetujui ajakan Yu. Pastilah mereka berdua sudah pernah membicarakan ini berdua. Aigis dan Yu memang sering terlihat dekat dan mengobrol secara pribadi. Setidaknya mereka tahu, bahwa hubungan itu disebabkan karena mereka sama-sama memiliki kemampuan spesial diantara yang lain.

Sekarang, arena pertarungan seolah menjadi milik Minato dan _Shadow_ itu. Minato mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya dari pinggangnya. Lagi-lagi untuk menjauhkan perkiraan bahwa dirinya adalah Android Minato. Kemudian da memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Sementara Shadow itu mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertahan dan serangan balik. Kabar baiknya, Minato tahu itu.

Minato menyerang dengan kecepatan yang tidak berbeda dengan kecepatan Android manapun. Pedangnya lebih pendek dari pedang _Shadow_ tersebut, jadi dia butuh menempel _Shadow_ itu. Saat mencapai di hadapan _Shadow_ itu, Minato menyayat perisai _Shadow_ itu dengan pedang di tangan kirinya. _Shadow_ itu merespon dengan tusukan dari bagian atas perisai tersebut yang mengarah pada kepala Minato. Minato tahu ini akan datang, jadi dia dengan mudah menepis pedang itu dengan pedangnya sendiri ke arah luar. Masih dengan pedang yang sama, Minato menusuk kepala _Shadow_.

Teriakan keras muncul entah dari mana. Sulit dijelaskan, karena _Shadow_ itu tidak terlihat memiliki mulut. _Shadow_ itu melompat mundur, sementara cairan hitam mulai keluar dari kepalanya. Darah _Shadow_. Minato bersiaga menghadapi amukan lawannya dengan posisi bertahan. Dua pedang disilangkan di depannya.

Sekarang giliran _Shadow_ itu yang menyerang. Perisai tetap di depannya, dan tangan kirinya diangkat ke araha atas kirinya. Saat berada dalam jarak serang _Shadow_, _Shadow_ itu mulai mengayunkan pedangnya. Dari pengalaman, Minato tahu ini akan terjadi. Jadi saat dia sudah berada dalam jarak serang, Minato melompat maju dan mengarahkan pedang kanannya ke arah perisai bagian kanan _Shadow_. Sepintas terlihat seperti kesalahan, karena dengan begitu, tidak ada yang akan menahan serangan Shadow itu jika dia menyerang dengan pedangnya. Tapi justru itu yang ditunggu Minato. Saat Shadow itu mengayunkan pedangnya, Minato menyentuhkan pedang kanannya dengan perisai bagian kanan _Shadow_ itu, kemudian menarik dirinya dengan mendorong perisai itu dengan pedang kanannya tadi.

Saat pedang _Shadow_ telah menancap di tanah, bagian kanan_ Shadow_ itu sangat terbuka bagi Minato. Dengan pedang kirinya, dia mulai menusuk tubuh _Shadow_ tersebut. Namun, Minato agak lupa mempertimbangkan bagaimana kemampuan _Shadow_ yang sesungguhnya.

Sebuah bola api muncul di depan Minato tetap saat pedangnya mencapi targetnya. Tidak menunggu detik berikutnya, bola api itu meledak. Membuat Minato terpental ke arah berlawanan. _Shadow_ itu tidak menunggu Minato siap, dia langsung melompat ke arah Minato perisai di depannya, pedang diacungkan tinggi-tinggi, bersiap memberi pukulan pada Minato dengan pedangnya.

Saat dirinya masih berlutut dengan satu kaki, Minato menahan pukulan _Shadow_ itu dengan kedua pedang yang disilangkan, namun tetap terlihat kurang cepat. Posisi itu bertahan cukup lama, karena pada dasarnya Shadow itu lebih kuat dari Minato.

Melihat itu, Yu mulai mendekat maju, tapi pundaknya ditahan oleh Aigis. Yu menoleh memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Minato belum kalah. Jika dia dalam bahaya, dia akan segera meminta pertolongan pada kita. Dia bukan orang yang ingin terlihat kuat di hadapan orang untuk kepuasannya sendiri. Dia hanya akan berusahan dengan apapun yang dimilikinya sampai dia tidak memiliki apapun," Aigis berbisik. Yu tersenyum dan mengalah.

Minato berpikir keras tentang bagaimana meloloskan diri dari keadaan ini. Dia sudah pasrah untuk berdiri, kekuatan _Shadow_ di depannya terlalu kuat. Jika dia menendang perisai _Shadow_ itu dengan kaki yang berlutut, itu hanya akan membuatnya tidak seimbang sesaat dan pukulan _Shadow_ itu tidak akan terelakkan. Melompat mundur hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat dan _Shadow_ itu akan menerjangnya lagi dengan perisainya. Dia akan terjatuh saat itu, dan mungkin dia tidak akan seberuntung tadi dalam menahan serangan berikutnya.

Dalam keadaan ini hanya dengan tenaga dia bisa memantulkan pukulan Shadow itu agar terlepas darinya. Dan untuk itu, hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya, kekuatan barunya sebagai Android.

"_Remove the limiter_. _Limit_, _surpassed_. _Activate_, _Orgia Mode_," gumam Minato pelan.

Belum menyentuh detik kedua setleah mengaktifkan _Orgia Mode_, Minato merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Lalu tanpa diminta, angin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya melalui lubang-lubang yang tiba-tiba terbuka dari tiap sendi tubuhnya. Angin yang keluar itu mengibarkan jubah _hoodie_ miliknya. Bahkan anggota Strega pun ikut merasakan angin panas dari tubuh Minato.

Tanpa disadari, sebuha kata muncul dari mulut Minato dengan geraman pelan. "_Star Burst_…"

"_Stream_!" kata terakhir keluar bersamaan dengan dirinya memantulkan pedang _Shadow_ tersebut. Lalu, insting Minato mulai mengambil alih. Dia menyerang perisai _Shadow_ itu dengan niat menghancurkannya. _Shadow_ itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menahan serangan itu. Sementara Minato terus-menerus menyerang perisai di depannya.

Keadaan itu berlangsung lama. Dan _Shadow_ itu terus terpukul mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Saat _Shadow_ itu mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya, pedang manapun yang dalam keadaan bebas akan memantulkan pedang _Shadow_ itu. Saat ini Minato merasakan sensasi yang agak mirip dengan dirinya saat memunculkan _Shadow_. Kuat, berkuasa, dan terus bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. Perbedaannya mungkin hanya keadaan panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dengan satu serangan terakhir, Minato memberikan serangan menyilang pada perisai _Shadow_ itu. Hasilnya diluar perkiraan siapapun yang melihatnya. Kedua pedang Minato pecah bersamaan dengan pecahnya perisai yang sedari tadi diserang Minato.

Merasa unggul, _Shadow_ itu mengayunkan pedangnya. Pada saat ini, Minato tidak memilik pilihan lain. Dia memutar tubuhnya demi membuat jubahnya menempel sesaat padanya, di saat itu, Minato mengeluarkan kedua pedang yang ada di dalam tangannya. Kemudian, langsung menahan pedang yang menyerangnya dengan pedang di kanannya. Membuat seluruh tubuh dari _Shadow_ itu terekspos. Dengan satu teriakan khas Minato saat memberikan _Finishing Blow_, dia menusuk topeng khas _Shadow_ yang ada di dada lawannya dengan tangan pedang kirinya yang masih bebas.

"ZIIYAA!"

Topeng itu retak tanpa bisa dicegah. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara kengerian terdengar dari arah _Shadow_ tersebut. _Shadow_ itu terbuyar menjadi kabut berwarna hitam dan merah darah. Tanda berakhirnya riwayat _Shadow_ itu.

Dengan senyum puas dibalik syal yang melilit sebagaian wajahnya, Minato berujar, "_Orgia Mode_, _Deactivate_."

—X—

"Wow…" hanya itu suara yang terdengar dan dikeluarkan Junpei sesaat setelah Minato selesai bertarung.

"Tanpa _Persona_, dia…" kali ini Yosuke dengan nada tidak percaya.

Minato berniat langsung pergi dari tempat pertarungannya. Tapi…

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan meletus dari arah berlawanan dengan kelompok Strega. Tembakan itu mendarat di dekat kaki Minato. Saat menoleh, Minato mendapati sosok yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naoto?" tanya Yu pada sosok gadis berambut biru gelap panjang yang sedang mengacungkan pistolnya pada Minato.

Mengacuhkan pertenyaan Yu, Naoto menatap tajam pada Minato. "Alasan kenapa wajah para senpai pendiri Strega menjadi begitu cerah belakangan ini. Alasan mereka sering bertemu secara rahasia sebelum _Dark Hour_. Rambut berwarna senada denganku. Kau yang melompat kesana-kemari dengan kecepatan tidak normal itu. _Orgia Mode_ di saat terahir itu hanya milik Android. Nama pahlawan yang sama dengan nama orang dari masa laluku itu. Suara khas yang keluar saat memberikan serangan terakhir itu. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Orang yang paling kubenci dengan tatapan yang selalu seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di sekelilingmu itu. ITU KAU BUKAN, ARISATO MINATO?!"

Minato terdiam. Mempertimbangkan situasi. Dengan desahan berat hati. Dia membukan tudung di kepalanya, dan mencabut syal yang melilit wajahnya. Dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa ada kemungkinan ini akan terjadi.

"Hei, Nao-sama. Sesuai dengan yang kukatakan, kau akan tetap menjadi wanita yang cantik," sapa Minato dengan senyum tanpa emosi.

* * *

**Bersambung**

Bagaimana?

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, minna-sama!

Hehehe. Maaf ya, akhirnya agak menggantung. Bagaimana sedikit aksinya? Aku minta pendapatnya ya.

Untuk kalian yang masih menanti tulisanku, kalian adalah yang terbaik.

Terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Akhir kata, Review, Please!


End file.
